There's No Place Like Home
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: Future Fic. Rory comes back home after losing her job. When her mom isn't there to help she finds someone else from her past. It doesn't take long for her to realize this is where she belongs. NARCO DeanRory LukeLorelai Jess is there too.
1. Chapter 1

December 15, 2010

Rory was headed home to visit her mom and Luke after not seeing them for almost two years. After landing the job as assistant editor of Blender magazine Rory hardly found time to even talk to her mother on the phone or anyone else for that matter.

Earlier that day Rory arrived at her job as usual and was told an hour into her shift that she was being replaced by someone who also had experience in the music industry. The boss informed Rory that she would have two weeks to get her affairs in order.

This can't be happening, I've dedicated my life for the past two years to nothing but this magazine, she thought to herself as she packed her belongings. Rory left the building almost immediately knowing she wouldn't return at all.

Rory walked into the apartment she had for the past two years in New York. As she started packing her things, it didn't take her too long. All she could think about was going home to her mother for the holidays.Less than three hours later she was on her way to Stars Hallow.

As she sat behind the wheel a feeling of calm came over her just knowing that she would be in her childhood town in a matter of hours. The best part of it all was no one was expecting her, it would be a complete surprise.

After hours of driving she reached a familar area, as she passed by Chilton, she smiled knowing she had half an hour to go. Driving into Stars Hollow took her breath away, it had been so long since she saw the town decorated for Christmas.

Pulling into the driveway she noticed three cars. One of them was unfamiliar to her.  
Knowing her mother wasn't expecting her she snuck into the house trying to be as quiet as possible. After she was in the door she noticed all of the construction going on in the house.

Seeing no sign of her mother or Luke she started toward the kitchen. As she got closer she could hear someone. Assuming it would be her mother, she ran around the corner and screamed "MOM". Surprise it wasn't Loralie.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Dean. I thought you were going to be my mom."

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison.

Dean looked down at the paintbrush in his hand that he was using to paint the keychain cabinets before Rory scared the hell out of him. "I'm painting the cabinets"

"Oh yeah well obviously before I came in and tried to scare you to death. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'll live. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my mom? Is she here?"

"No she's not." Dean started to laugh a little. "Rory did you call her before you came?"

"No. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well Luke and your mom went to Europe for Christmas and New Year's. They just lefttwo days ago. We're not expecting them back until January 5."

"What? This is unbelievable."

"Yeah. It was Luke's christmas gift to your mom but so is this, the remodeling, she won't know about this though until they get back. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Dean stood with his hands in his pockets, not sure what to say to Rory. It had been almost six years since her saw her last.

"I can't believe this is happening. I need my mom."

"Is everything alright Rory?"

"Yeah, I'll be OK."

"Well at least I'll have the house to myself for a while. Can you help me bring in some of my stuff from the car?"

Dean gave her an awkward look.

"Rory, you won't be able to stay in this house after the next few days. Every room is being painted and new flooring is going down as well. Tom's crew is going to be in and out from morning to night. They are on a tight schedule to finish before Luke and Loralie get back."

"Even my room, they're painting my room?" Rory said as she turned to open the door to what used to be her room.

Rory was speechless after opening the door. Dean came to stand behind her as she looked in on what looked to be a baby nursury.

"What's this?" Rory asked sounding nervous.

Dean looked at her..."You don't know?  
Loralie is 2 1/2 months pregnant."

"I can't believe I didn't know. How could I?" her voice trailed off. It was at that moment she realized she hadn't spoken to her mom in 3 months.

"I'm a horrible person. I can't believe I went this long without talking to my mom or anyone in my life. Not only am I a horrible daughter, I don't even have the job to show for it anymore, I was fired. Everything is so messed up."  
She started to cry and dropped to the floor.

Dean found himself comforting Rory. Telling her everything was going to be ok and holding her in his arms giving her a shoulder to cry on. It had been over six years since he had been in this situation. She came looking for her mother but found him instead. That was the night he knew his marriage to Lindsay was over. It felt like everything was happening all over again.

He picked her up off the floor and carried her to the couch. He sat beside her.

"I'm so sorry Dean. This is so not your problem, I'm always doing this to you."

"It's fine, Rory. What are shoulder's for?"

A small smile came to her face. "Thanks Dean."

"So do you want to talk about it? You know, what happened with your job?"

"It's stupid. I'm just being a baby, they replaced me with someone who was more qualified for the job than I was. I should have known it was coming. I'm just so mad that I missed so much. I feel like I've been locked in an office for the past two years. And now it was all for nothing."

"Hey. You'll get another job offer. It wasn't all for nothing, at least now you have a good reference."

"I wouldn't bet on it, the way I left. I didn't even tell anyone. Just walked out."

"You'll figure it out Rory. Maybe it's for the best, you don't sound like you were very happy there at all."

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to stay in Star's Hollow for a while. Be with family and friends. You know?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan. But what are you going to do until Loralie gets back?"

"I don't know. Are you sure I won't be able to stay here?"

"You could die in your sleep from inhaling all of the fumes and dust. That would be bad."

"Yeah. I'm upset right now, but dying still doesn't appeal to me."

"So I'm almost done for the night. You want to rent a movie or two and have a movie night?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Dean."

"Alright just let me get things put away in here, and I'll be ready to go."

She followed Dean into the kitchen.  
"So. Where are we going to have this movie night?"

"Oh well I guess we could go to my house. If that's ok with you Rory."

"Yeah thats fine. Only I don't know where you live."

"Oh well you could follow me there or I could just give you directions."

"Well I was kind of hoping to take a shower here before I go."

"Uh Rory. The water isn't hooked up right now. They are also redoing the bathrooms."

"Oh. Well of course they are."

"Hey. Why don't I give you my address and you can go ahead to my place and get a shower and relax. And I will finish up here and go get the movies and the junk food."

"Thanks Dean."

Rory got the address and headed out to her car. As she drove to the house she thought to herself, I never would have thought I would be driving to Dean's house tonight.

She pulled in the driveway of the house. It was nice and inviting. Much like all of the houses in Star's Hollow. However she didn't remember this house or many of the others she had passed by on her way to Dean's.

It took her forever to find the clothes that she needed from the boxes in her car, as fast as she packed everything she was surprised to find anything at all. Heading into the house she heard someone call her name from the next yard but she didn't see who it was until they were almost face to face.

"RORY. What are doing here?" Lane asked.

"LANE. Its so good to see you. It's a long story. I've had a really bad day. I came home to see my mom."

"But your mom and Luke went to Europe. I'm running the diner while he's gone."

"Yeah I know. Dean told me. I was trying to surprise her but I was the one who was surprised instead. And the house is a mess, I can't even sleep there."

"Yeah. Luke said he was remodeling.  
So you're staying with Dean?"

"Oh well. Um I don't think so. To be honest I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You know this is Dean's house right?"

"Oh yeah. I mean I'm here now but I don't know if I'm staying here."

"Uh huh. Not sure yet." Lane said teasing Rory.

"Oh well if things don't work out as you have planned and you need a place to crash...me and Zac are two houses down."

"Geez Lane. I just came back to town about an hour ago for the first time in two years. Nothing is going on between us. "

"OK whatever you say, Rory."

"So you and Zac are still together?"

"Yeah we got married almost a year ago."

"Oh Lane, that's so great I'm so happy for you."

"I sent you an invitation to the wedding. I got the address from your mom."

"Lane, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't open any mail except the one that went to my office. Hey, if I don't see you tonight I will see you tomorrow at Luke's. I definently can't wait for the coffee. I'm going to try to take a shower before Dean gets home."

"Bye Lane"  
"See ya later Rory."

She stepped inside after unlocking the door with the key Dean had given her. The house was really nice, she suddenly felt proud of Dean. He always worked so hard and he had something to show for it.

The bathroom downstairs didn't have a shower in it. So she went upstairs and found the master bath. She should have used the one in the hallway that was seperate from Dean's room but she noticed that his bathroom had a jacuzzi tub and couldn't resist it. She undressed in his room and put on her robe as she put away her dirty clothes and laid out what she would wear after her bath.

As she turned around to head to the bathroom she noticed a picture on Dean's dresser. It was of them when they were nineteen, they were holding one another looking into the others eyes. Rory couldn't believe Dean kept a picture of them on his dresser. She snapped out of her daze of staring at the picture and headed to the tub.

Dean walked into the house with two bags full of junkfood. Dropping the bags off in the kitchen and the movies on the entertainment center in the living room. "Rory? You still here?" He started up the stairs. Assuming Rory was still in the bathroom he walked into his room.

"Rory I'm sorry. I thought you would be in the guest bathroom."

"It's OK. I have a robe on. Another two seconds though and you might have got an eye full mister."

"Oh really. Well then next time I will try to wait at least two more seconds in that case." Dean said jokingly.

Rory turned a few shades of red and gave Dean a big smile.

"Take your time. I'll be downstairs ordering the pizza."

"Thanks. Hey Dean?"

"Yeah."

"What movies did you get?"

"Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory and Charlie & the Chocalate Factory. I figured we could compare and contrast."

"Great idea."

Rory headed downstairs to find Dean. She found him lying on the couch almost asleep. He must be tired. She thought. His eyes opened and looked toward her as soon as she entered the room.

"Hey. Feel better now?"

"Yeah. I love the jacuzzi tub. When you move you must take it with you."

"OK. Well I'll keep that in mind but I don't plan on moving." He said sitting up. "I built everything just the way I wanted it. If anything I might add on in the future."

"You built this house?"

"The majority of it yeah. As well as all of the other houses in this neighborhood. I went into business with Tom about 2 years ago."

"Dean that is amazing. You did a really great job. This house is beautiful."

"Thanks Rory.  
Well you want to start the movie or wait for the pizza?"

"I guess we could go ahead and start watching."

"Oh I almost forgot. I bought junk food, it's in the kitchen. Be right back."

Dean came back into the room with bowls of candy and popcorn.

"Alright the pizza will be here shortly and then we are all set."

Rory looked over at Dean as he sat beside her on the couch. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No. It's just that...well I'm glad that I have you to hang out with. This is nice. Being with someone who knows me."

"Well I'm happy to see you again too Rory."

Their heads slowly started to move towards one another and just before their lips met, the doorbell rang. They quickly seperated and Dean got up to answer the door.

Dean pulled open the door to reveal the pizza guy. That's $25.15 he said. Dean handed him the money and quickly returned to the living room.

"The pizza is here."

"Great now we can start the movie."

"Alright which is first the new or the old?"

"Let's go with the old one first. That way my visions of Johnny Depp will be fresh in my head before I go to sleep."

Dean gave her an awkward look. "You have seen how creepy Johnny Depp looks in this movie haven't you?"

She smiled and said, "it just makes since to watch them in the order they were made."

The movie started and the pizza was almost gone twenty minutes later.

"Maybe I should have ordered two pizzas. I almost forgot how much you eat."

"Oh thats ok we still have the candy and popcorn."

Dean laughed at Rory.

About an hour later the movie ended. Dean stood up from the couch and stretched out a bit.

"You ready for the next one?" he asked rory.

"Yeah but can I use your phone really quick first? I need to call Lane and tell her I will be crashing at her place for tonight."

"Um yeah that's fine. Or you could just stay here? I mean it's getting late and you're here already."

"Alright, I'll stay here if you don't mind."

"No of course I don't mind...if you stay here. I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."

"Don't you have a guest bedroom upstairs?"

"Yeah, but I haven't actually furnished it yet. It's more like a storage room for now."

"Well I could sleep on the couch Dean. You shouldn't have to give up your bed."

"No Rory I insist, you've had a tough day. You need a good night's sleep."

"Thank you. So you ready for the next movie?"

"Yeah. I'll put it in."

Dean sat back down on the couch next to Rory. Rory slid closer to him, snuggling to his side. She laid her hand on his stomach. Just the thought of her touching him sent chills through his body. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer. They sat that way through the entire movie.

"That was really good, Rory said as the credits began to roll."

"Yeah. I think I like the new one better. Dean said as they broke apart from one another."

"Yeah it was good but I sort of have an attachment to the original."

"Well I guess we should get some sleep. I have to be at your mom's house early tomorrow morning. Oh and since you got the bed you have to put up with me for about twenty more minutes. I have to take a shower."

"Oh of course. That's fine."

They both headed up the stairs to Dean's bedroom.

"Well just in case you're fast asleep when I'm done, Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Dean."

Dean went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rory realized at that moment that she hadn't brought anything in the house to sleep in. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I could borrow a shirt to sleep in? I forgot to bring something from my car."

"Sure. Top left drawer."

She went over to the dresser and opened the drawer. She found a plain white shirt and pulled it over her head. It was huge on her. About three sizes too big.

Oh well at least I will be comfortable. She thought to herself.

As she laid down in the bed she looked over to the picture Dean had on his dresser. She began to wondor if she had made a mistake with Dean. All this time Dean had always thought that he wasn't good enough for her, that he couldn't give her what she needed to be happy. But now she was a failure and she had no one in her life, not even her mother.

"Maybe I would have been happier with him. She said talking to herself."

"What was that Rory?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud. I didn't realize you were there."

Rory couldn't help but watch Dean as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of pajama pants. His abs were so defined now. And he was tan.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Rory. Goodnight."

"Dean wait."

He turned to face Rory.

"There's no reason you should sleep on the couch. This is a king size bed and we are both adults."

"Rory I don't know if...

"Come on Dean. I promise to keep my hands to myself.  
Rory opened the covers to invite Dean into the bed."

"Well I guess if you are alright with it."

Dean slid into bed next to Rory. Rory turned on her side facing Dean.

"What were you going to say earlier?" she asked.

"When?"

"When I told you to sleep here, you said I don't know if...What were you going to say"?

"Just that I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands to myself. He said with a serious face and then began to laugh unable to hold it in any longer."

"I can't believe you're making fun of me Dean Forester."

"Well I can't help it. See I'm getting the impression that you still like me and that maybe you want to kiss me."

"What makes you think that."

"Well, the way you stared at me when I walked out of the bathroom and of course the fact that you want to sleep with me."

"Well I'm getting the impression that you are still in love with me." She said pointing at the picture of them on his dresser.

Dean's face became serious all of a sudden. "It's not easy to fall out of love with you Rory. And I never have, I've been in love with you since the first time I told you. I will always love you Rory."

Rory began to speak but he put his finger to her lips to stop her. "I don't expect you to respond to that right now. I know how I feel, I'm just not sure about you. But before you say anything I want you to know for sure what you want."

Dean had never been so appealing to her as he was right now lying beside her in bed. And after all these years he still loved her.

Sliding closer to him she wrapped her arms around his body and kissed him. Everything was so perfect in that moment, she never wanted to let go. The kiss became more passionate by the second. When his hands touched her body she felt goosebumps form all over her.

Dean pulled away from their embrace.  
"Rory, I don't want to do this until you know for sure what you want. I mean you've had a bad day and the last thing I want is for you to wake up tomorrow having regrets."

"Dean it's not like...

"Rory stop. I don't want you to say anything tonight. Just think about it."

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Dean."

Dean was fast asleep in a matter of minutes. Rory was unable to fall asleep. Everything Dean said was echoing in her head. What he said did make sense though. After everything she put him through in the past, I understand why he has doubts. I'm just surprised he is even willing to give me another chance.

Things are going to be different this time, she thought to herself. Deep down I know he has always been the one for me. The timing was just always off for us. We found each other and fell in love so young, at that age I assumed it was too good to be true. And then his marriage. This time there was nothing standing in their way. Here is where I want to be, in Stars Hollow...in his arms.

She moved closer to him. Laying her head down on his chest, holding on to him tight. I'm never letting go of you again. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Dean's eyes opened. Looking down he saw Rory lying on his chest. At first he thought he was having a dream until the previous night's events came rushing back in his head. Turning his head to face the clock, it was 3:30 AM. Rory felt him move and looked up at him.

"Dean I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I guess I was having a bad dream. Rory have you went to sleep yet?"

"No. I've just been thinking about everything."

"Rory look at me. Have you been crying? What's Wrong?"

She pulled herself away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Dean."

As he stared into her eyes when she said those words he couldn't believe what was happening. Never had Rory looked at him the way she was right now.

"I'm still asleep aren't I? I'm dreaming right now."

"No Dean. I know what I want. I want you."

"I want you too Rory."

He Pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. Moving down to her neck and then back to her lips.

Rory got on top of him. It was at that time he realized all she was wearing were black panties and his white t-shirt. They continued to kiss, and his hands started to wondor, she could feel him trying to pull up on the hem of the shirt. Pulling away from his face she sat straight up and pulled the t-shirt over her head. She stayed that way for a minute watching his eyes on her body and at the same time could feel how ready he was beneath her.

"I've missed you so much Rory."

Leaning back down towards his face she whispered in his ear "I want you, I want all of you."

Dean suddenly stopped. "Rory I don't have condoms."  
He could see the disappointment in her face.

"Oh, alright. We can do this later. Right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I obviously wasn't planning on this happening tonight when I woke up this morning."

"It's OK Dean. How could you have known?"

"Well it would have been nice if you would have gave me a call on the way here and said..oh yeah I'm going to jump your bones tonight." Dean said smiling at Rory.

Rory smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just kidding."

"No, it's OK. We should wait anyway. It will be more fun that way. It's just I haven't even been kissed in the last three years. Not since Logan before graduation."

"So you did date him."

"Yeah for about two years."

"I haven't been with anyone since you."

"Dean. It's been six years."

"Yeah well I've kept busy and hey its been three for you. Besides I've always known that you were the one. I've just been waiting for you to realize it on your own."

"Dean this day started out to be the worst day of my life and because of you it ended being the best day of my life. You make me so happy."

"I love you Rory."

"I love your jacuzzi" she said trying to make him laugh.

"Very funny. Speaking of the bathroom I need to take a cold shower so I can still get a few hours sleep."

"Oh. Can I come too?"

"I think that would defeat the purpose of the cold shower Rory."

"I guess."

"I'll be back"

"Say it like the terminator."

"No Rory."

"Darn."

Dean went into the bathroom and came out just a few minutes later.

"I kept your spot warm."

"Oh thanks but you realize your spot is going to be cold now."

"That's OK I plan on sleeping on your side anyway."

Dean got into bed and pulled Rory close to him. Within minutes they were both asleep.

The alarm went off at 6:00 AM. He quickly reached for the off button before it could disturb Rory. Thinking he managed to do so he sat up on the bed placing his feet on the floor. Before he could stand up Rory pulled him back on the bed.

"Don't go. Stay with me."

"Tom wouldn't like that very much."

"So call in sick."

"Rory, it doesn't work like that anymore when you are part owner."

She pouted her lips up at him.

He smiled back at her. "I could probably make it a half day though."  
Dean got off the bed and walked over to the dresser.

"OK, you want to meet me at Luke's around noon?"

"It's a date."

"How exciting. Our first date in six years at Luke's."

"OK nevermind it's not a date, just lunch." He said pulling his shirt over his head. "But just so you know. I don't put out until at least the second date."

"Oh well in that case it is a date, and later when we go to dinner that will be another date. That's two dates. And that means..."

"Alright, I get it." He said kissing her goodbye. "Go back to sleep. Get some rest, you'll need it for later."

"Oh dirty."

Dean walked toward the door of the bedroom.

"Dean. I love you. Have a good day at work."

"I love you too. See ya at Luke's."

Rory fell back asleep until almost 11:00. When she finally got out of bed, she noticed she had nothing to wear for the day. Having nothing but her robe she put it on and went outside to her car. Just as she opened the trunk she heard voices behind her coming from across the street. Turning around to see who it was, she noticed Lindsey arguing with a man she didn't recognize. The man got into his car and drove away. Lindsey stood in the driveway with her arms folded staring at him as he drove away. Just then Lindsey looked across the street at Rory and gave her an evil glare. Rory turned around hoping to avoid any interaction with her. It worked. Lindsey turned and went back into the house just as she shut the trunk.

Rory quickly got dressed hoping to make it to Luke's before Dean so she could talk to Lane for a while. Rory arrived at Luke's at 11:45 but Dean was already sitting at a table when she walked in.

"Hey. You're early." Dean said.

"So are you."

"Yeah but that is normal for me. You on the other hand are never early."

"Well I was going to talk to Lane for a few minutes before you got here."

"Well I'm glad you did come early cause I have to head back to your mom's house in about half an hour."

"Dean I thought it was going to be a half day?"

"Sorry one of the guys didn't show up today and we are behind. But hey now you can catch up with Lane."

"Hey guys. Ready to order?" Lane asked walking up to their table.

"Yes. I'll have the usual."

"I'll take the same thing. That way she won't steal my food."

"Alright coming right up." Lane said.

Just then the bell above the door rang and a man walked in. Rory noticed it was the same guy that was arguing with Lindsey earlier. Dean looked up at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Excuse me Rory. I need to talk to him. I'll be right back." Dean said.

Dean walked up to the guy and motioned for him to come outside. Once they were outside Rory couldn't help but wondor what they were talking about. Dean looked to be upset with the guy but as they continued to talk his facial expression changed. It was almost as if he felt sorry for him. Dean patted on his shoulder and walked back into the diner.

"Sorry about that Rory." That's the guy who didn't show up today. I wanted to find out what was going on."

"Is everything alright?"

"He'll be OK, he's having some problems at home with his wife. I feel kind of bad for him."

"Well that's understandable, if anyone can relate to him it's you."

Dean looked confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he is married to your ex-wife. Right?"

"No his wife's name is Samantha. Why did you think he was married to Lindsey?"

"So which one of them lives across the street from you?"

"Lindsey does. Rory what's up? There's no way you made that assumption without having something to back it up."

"I saw them walk out of her house together this morning. They were arguing loudly and he got in his car and left. I just assumed that they were together. Do you think they are having an affair?"

"Who's having an affair?" Lane asked setting their food in front of them.

"No one." Dean replied. "Hey Lane could we get some more coffee please?"

"Sure. Be right back."

"Rory let's just pretend we know nothing about this. I'm not sure what's going on but I already know way more then I want to."

"That's fine with me, but just so you know Lindsey did see me."

"Here's your coffee guys. I was hoping maybe you two would like to come over to mine and Zac's house for dinner tonight.

Rory looked at Dean.

"That sounds great Lane. Thanks for inviting us." Dean said.

"Great. Is Seven good for you?"

"Yeah we will see you then Lane."

Lane walked away from the table.

"Dean we don't have to go to Lane's if you don't want to. I mean if you had other plans for us tonight."

"I think we will have a good time going to Lane's house. Besides I know you want to."

"Well yeah, but only if it counts as a second date."

"Oh I forgot to tell you." He said standing from the table and putting his coat on.

"What's that?"

"That second date rule doesn't apply when you're already in love with the person."

"Hey you tricked me."

"Yeah I did. Well I got to head back. See you tonight." He bent down and kissed her goodbye.

As soon as he was out the door Lane was sitting at the table with Rory.

"I want to know everything Rory."

"Well...me and Dean are back together."

"You don't waste anytime. I had this feeling you wouldn't be coming to my house last night."

"Lane it's not like that, we haven't had sex yet."

"You spent all night in Dean's house and you're telling me you didn't have sex with him."

"Well actually I spent all night in his bed next to him. And yes that is what I'm telling you. Nothing happened."

"Rory. I'm telling Miss Patty."

"Well. it's not like I didn't want it to happen. We just weren't prepared."

"I'm so glad you're back together. Can I be your maid of honor or a bridesmaid?"

"I'm in love with him Lane. If he asked me to marry him tonight, I would say yes. And yes you can be a bridesmaid but my mom is the maid of honor."

"Wait a minute Rory. Does this mean you're staying in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah. I'm here for good. This is the only place I'm happy."

"Yes. I have my best friend back."  
Rory and Lane gave each other a hug.

"Well Ceaser is in charge for the rest of the day, you want to head over to your mom's house and see what they are doing with the place?"

"Sure let's go."

They walked into the house and Rory noticed all of the changes they had already made from just last night.

"Wow. They really are working hard on this."

"Hey Rory. Where have you been hiding?" Tom asked.

"New York."

"Well welcome back. But you have to leave."

"What?"

"You took out my best man. Dean is moving three times slower than normal. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing yet. But don't even plan on seeing him here tomorrow." Rory said looking up at Dean as he came around the corner.

"Rory what are you doing here?"

"Lane and I came to visit and to see how things were going."

"Well Tom is under the impression that you are a bad influence on my abilites to work. So he is probably going to kick you out."

"He can't kick me out. This is my house."  
Tom walked away from the group.

Dean started to say something but was interrupted by Rory.

"That reminds me. Do you by chance know where my mom put all of my stuff when she made the room for the baby? I wanted to get a book."

Lane started laughing. And Dean also had a wide grin on his face.

"What's with you guys? Why was that such a funny question?"

"You're mom asked me to store all of your stuff at my place." Dean said slowly. "You know that guest bedroom I told you about that was storage. Well it's all you Rory."

"See Rory. Your mom even knew you would end up with Dean before you did. She went ahead and sent him all of your stuff." Lane commented.

"Yeah. It's been there for about 3 months so you're going to need to pay some rent." Dean said jokingly.

"Very funny. Well thanks for holding everything for me Dean."

"Anytime." He said pulling her toward him. "You know you have to go. You can't be around here. I'll try to finish up here in the next few hours and see you at home."

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. "Please hurry." She whispered in his ear.

Rory and Lane left the house, got into her car and headed back to Dean's place.

"Did you hear what he said?" Rory asked Lane.

"What?"

"He said: I'll see you at home."

Lane smiled. It was so great to have her friend back.

Rory and Lane parked and went into Dean's house.

"Oh my God, Rory. I just thought of something."

"What?"

"If you move in with Dean we will be neighbors."

"Well as cool as that sounds Lane, Dean and I haven't reached that point in the relationship yet. At least I don't think we have."

"All of your stuff is in his house and you no longer have a room at Loralie's. If you don't live here then you will be homeless." Lane said as they headed up the stairs.

"I would love to live here with Dean but we just got back together last night. I don't want to rush him. It's too soon to bring it up."

"That's why it has taken both of you so long to get to this point. You are both to scared to change anything or even talk about it."

"I just don't want to scare him away Lane. Everything is happening between us so fast."

Rory opened the door to the guest bedroom. As the door opened Rory's eyes widened and she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. They both stepped into the room. Lane looked at Rory, she didn't know what to say to her. Everything in the room was set up exactly the same as it was at her mother's house.

"Rory are you OK?"

"I just expected things would be in boxes. Not exactly how I left it."  
Rory walked over to the bookshelf.  
"Well at least this was easy to find." Rory said seeming to be feeling a little better about the situation.

"Yep, right where you left it. Rory I should probably head home and start getting things ready for dinner tonight."

"Alright Lane. Did you want me to come help?"

"No Rory. You are the guest besides you can't cook. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Bye Lane."

Rory put the book back on the shelf. She didn't feel like reading anymore. All she could do was wondor why Dean did this.

Two hours later Dean walked into the house. He knew where he would find Rory, in her room. He walked upstairs. As he got closer to the door, he could see Rory. She was sitting in the middle of the floor with a box in front of her.

"Hey" Dean said quietly trying not to scare her.

"Oh hey. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not to long."

"Rory. I want you to know that this wasn't my idea. When your mom asked me if I would store your stuff I didn't think that this is what she had in mind."

Rory started laughing.

"I should have known it was mom. I thought you might have went psycho for a while there."

"Yeah. Your mom is very sneaky. She actually came in here when I wasn't home and did this. I tried to protest but then she started giving me this guilt trip about putting your stuff in boxes and then she started to make the boxes talk to each other. I finally just told her to do what she wanted, she was going to anyway."

"Dean I'm so sorry. My mom gets crazier everyday."

"Yeah well that's Loralie."

"She knew, you know."

"She knew what?"

"That you were still in love with me. And that you wouldn't mind too much about doing this. Why didn't you tell me about this last night? I could have slept in my room."

"But then we wouldn't have ended up getting back together because you would have went running to Lane's house thinking I was a stalker."

"Yeah I guess I would have gotton the wrong idea at first."

Dean sat down next to Rory on the floor.

"What's all this?"

"It's my Dean box. Everything I saved and couldn't look at anymore after we broke up I put in this box."

"Well we are back together now so you don't have to hide this stuff anymore. So am I allowed to know what is in the box, or is it a secret girl thing?"

"Well I'll show you what's in my box if you show me yours!"

"How did you know that I had a box?"

"You told me. When we got back together at Chilton. You said you had a box."

"Oh yeah. Well I have already taken everything out of my box. I decided it was pointless to keep a few things in a box when everything reminded me of you anyway. I'll show you everything that I did keep in my box though."

"Alright then. But you can't make fun of me though. Some of this stuff is sort of silly.

"I promise. No teasing."

Rory opened the lid of the box and pulled out the dress her mom made for the dance.

"Remember this?" She asked.

"Of course I do. You were wearing that the first night we slept together."

"Very funny. Nothing happened that night."

"Hey I was there. I know what happened. All I said was slept. As in the same thing we did last night."

Rory reached for another item in the box.

"Now this is the dress I wore the first night we SLEPT together." She said holding up the pink dress she wore to the grand opening of the inn.

"No Rory. That's the dress you wore the first time we had sex." He said smiling. "What's that?" He asked pointing into the box.

"That is the Mark Twain Magnet Head Lindsey bought me in sixth grade."

"OK well we don't have to keep this do we? That's just a little weird."

"Not inless you have a wedding picture framed somewhere that we could put it on. Just kidding. It goes. Not a very good memory for either of us."

"Oh my gosh Dean. Look it's Colonal Clucker."

"Why is that in there?"

"Cause you picked him up that first night at my house and made fun of him."

"I didn't mean to seperate you and your chicken. I'm sorry."

"I think I was better off without him."

Reaching back into the box she pulled out the cornstarch.

"Our first kiss."

"And the first time you shoplifted." Dean commented.

Turning the box upside down the last two things in it fell onto the floor.

"The Donna Reid night pearls and the bracelet you gave me on my birthday."

"I can't believe you still have that." Dean picked it up off the floor and tied it onto her wrist.

Before Dean let go of her hand she pulled herself closer to him and kissed his lips. He began to kiss her back without any hesitation. Rory ran her hands through Dean's hair as she pulled herself onto his lap.  
Dean pulled away.

"Rory as much as I hate to interupt this. We have to be at Lane's in a half an hour and I still have to get a shower."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"It sure does." Dean kissed Rory once more. "I'll be in the shower if you need me." He said getting up and leaving the room.

Rory smiled to herself after Dean's last comment. She picked everything from the Dean box off the floor and laid it out onto her bed. Walking out of the guest bedroom and back into Dean's room she could hear the shower running. Opening her bag she picked out an outfit to wear to Lane's. She pulled off her clothes and was about to put her new shirt on but suddenly had an idea. The bathroom door was cracked open, so she snuck in quietly and pulled open the shower door.

"Rory what are doing?"

"Well you said if I needed you that you would be in the shower. And I need you." Stepping into the shower she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I need you to touch me Dean." She whispered in his ear as the water fell onto both of them.

Dean's hands moved from the side of her body up to her breasts. Rory let out a moan as he massaged her nipples. Her lips left his mouth and started to travel down his body. First to his neck, then his chest. As she reached his stomach she could feel his body jump a little but she kept going. Once she reached her destination she was on her knees in the shower. First she massaged him with her hand, then she started to apply kisses starting from the top and making her way to the tip. She looked up at Dean and gave him a seductive look. Then she took him into her mouth going as far as she could before he reached the back of her throat, using her hand to supplement for the rest. Dean moaned and reached for the wall of the shower to try to keep his balance. Rory was actually enjoying this, she wasn't sure if it would turn her on but it definently did. Rory was so into what she was doing she didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

"Rory. Someone's at the door."

She got up from her position on the shower floor and Dean turned off the water. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waste, he tossed one to Rory as he walked out of the bathroom to go answer the door. By the time Dean reached the door Rory was standing at the top of the stairs to see who it was.  
Dean opened the door.

"I tried calling. It's 7:30, I wasn't sure if you guys were still coming." Lane said.

Once Rory heard who it was she went down the stairs.

"Lane I'm so sorry. We lost track of time." Dean said. As Rory came up behind him wearing only her towel too.

"Oh my god. I interruped you guys while you...wow this is really embarrasing."

"Lane we are so sorry. We'll be there in 15 minutes." Rory said.

Dean nodded to Rory and headed back upstairs.

"Rory I'm an idiot. Please don't hate me. I should have known."

"Lane don't be silly. I could never hate you. We'll see you in a few minutes." She said closing the door.

Rory went back upstairs and found Dean who was already dressed.

"Well that was a little awkward." Dean said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that dinner won't be."

Rory got dressed, and she and Dean headed next door to Lane and Zac's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean rang the doorbell. Lane pulled open the door moments later.

"Come on in."

"Thanks for inviting us Lane. And we are so sorry about being late. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble." Rory Said.

"Rory it's really not that big of a deal. I'm just glad you guys made it here. Dinner is ready. Follow me." 

"Hey Dean. Hey Rory. It's good to see you again Rory." Zac said as he saw the couple enter the dining area.

"Hey Zac. It's good to see you and Lane too. I've missed everyone so much."

"What no one has missed me?" Dean asked trying to break the silence.

"I've missed you." Rory said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well good. I feel better now."

"Well let's sit down and get started everyone." Lane said.

"Everything looks really good Lane. And I am starving. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well I did learn a few things from my mom. And I've been working at the diner so much lately, I've learned a lot from Luke and Ceaser too."

Everyone began to eat. They talked about the things Rory had missed being away from home. All of the hilarious things Kirk had done, town meetings, Taylor and Luke fighting.

"I really have missed this place. When is the next meeting? I'm definently going."

"Well tomorrow actually. We have them on Saturdays now. We will be talking about all of the Christmas festivities." Lane explained.

"So Rory tell us about what you have been up to? I mean writing for Blender. You had to meet some really cool people. I read an article you wrote about The White Stripes. That was awesome." Zac said excitedly.

"Oh well yeah I did get to meet some cool people. Lots of bands. I even got to have dinner with Billy Idol. And the best part of it was I got to do what I always wanted to do."

"Well why did you leave? Lane and I have every article that you wrote. Every issue of Blender since you started there. Your writing is great and you seemed to get things out of people that no one else could."

Rory started to look sad. Looking down at her hands she could feel her stomach tying in knots. Just thinking about the situation again made her angry. She didn't quit her job she was replaced by someone else.

"Rory are you alright?" Dean whispered to her.

Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she ran towards the door.

"Lane I need to get her home. Thanks for dinner. Everything was great." Dean said as he stood to leave the table.

Dean ran after Rory but she wasn't outside. As he walked into the house he saw her sitting clutching a pillow to her chest with tears still coming down her face. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the couch, pushing back her hair out of her face.

"Rory?"

"I'm sorry for running out like that. I just didn't want them to see me cry."

"You have to stop beating yourself up about this. You were the best writer there and it's their loss for firing you. Things happen for a reason, you know?"

"You've said that to me before."

"Yes I did. And look how great things turned out. What seemed like a disaster at the time ended up giving me another chance with you."

"But we didn't stay together. We broke up."

"Yeah but if none of that would have happened between me and you then, I wouldn't be where I am now. Don't get me wrong though. I would have still divorced Lindsey but I wouldn't have worked so hard to become a more successful person. Just think of it like this...if you wouldn't have been fired you would be at work right now instead of here with me."

"I am happier here with you. But it just makes me sad to think about how everything I worked so hard for could be taken away just like that."

"Everything is going to work out Rory. You will find something else to do that you love just as much. I just hope it's close to Star's Hollow."

"I'm not leaving this time Dean. I'm here for good. I just have to find a place to live. My mom's house is too small for three adults and a new baby. You know of any good apartments or houses available near by?" 

"Well as a matter of fact I was just thinking the other day about how quiet this house is with just me living here. I was thinking of getting a roommate. Do you know anyone looking for a place?

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes I am."

"I would love to. Thank you so much Dean."  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. 

"Yeah I think I will like having you around all the time."

"I will pay you rent. I don't expect to just live here for free."

"No you won't. I don't have rent. I own this house."

"Well then I will help with the bills. Electricity, phone bill, water bill. Just let me know what half is."

"Rory I don't want you to pay for anything. You being here is enough."

"Dean I can't just stay here for free. I have to pay you somehow."

"OK. Let's go." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and headed upstairs.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"You are going to start paying in the bedroom right now."

"Dean you are so dirty. You're making me sound like a prostitute."

"No if that were the case, then I would be paying you."

Once they made it to the bedroom Rory kicked open the door with her feet. Rory started giggling at Dean. He bent down to kiss her as he carried her over to the bed.

He gently layed her onto the bed without breaking apart from their kiss. He pulled away and looked down at Rory. "I've missed you so much Rory."

She pulled him down onto her. Bringing his face closer to hers kissing him again. This time it had so much more desire, she wanted him close to her. A few seconds later he pulled away from her embrace and sat up to take his shirt off. Her hands were like magnets to his chest, immediately touching him. He began to unbutton her shirt and slid it off her shoulders as she lifted up a little, revealing her breast. He was surprised to find that Rory did not wear a bra tonight. Moving back towards her body he started to kiss around her neck making his way to her breast and then to her stomach. As she started to jerk a little he knew she was ready when he looked up at her. He sat up again this time undoing her belt and unbuttoning her pants. She lifted up a little knowing it would be easier for him to slide her pants and panties off of her. Once all of her clothes were in a ball on the floor he went back to kissing around her thighs. Just the thought of what was about to happen made Rory want to scream. Once his tounge began to wondor it wasn't long before Rory was squirming and moaning. When he pulled away from her she looked disappointed. 

"Don't stop now Dean. Keep going." She whined. 

"There's bigger and better things to come my dear." Dean said as he began to remove his pants.

"Well then let's get to it. I've waited six years for this."

"Don't you mean three years?"

"No, I've waited six years for you. No one can compare to you." She said touching his face.

He stared into Rory's eyes. Slowly he entered her watching her facial expression change. "Am I hurting you?" 

"It hurts a little but it's a good pain. I want more of it."

Dean laughed at her a little. Pushing in further, she let out a moan. He started to move a little faster realizing she was getting used to the sensation.

They continued this for about 45 minutes until neither of them could go anymore. Afterwards Dean held Rory in his arms.

"I'm going to sleep so well tonight." Rory said.

"Me too. So since you are going to live here now. Does that mean you will sleep in my bedroom every night or are you going to sleep in your bedroom?"

"What, you don't want me to sleep in your bedroom?"

"Well I have gotton used to having my bed to myself."

"Fine. I will go sleep in MY room." She said about to get out of Dean's bed.

"No you don't." He said pulling her back to the bed. "Are you crazy? You know I was just messing with you right?"

"You shouldn't joke about things like that."

"I'm sorry. Come here." He pulled her close to him and held her.

"I could stay like this, in your arms, forever." Rory said as she closed her eyes.

"That was what I was hoping you would say." He whispered into her hair.

Moments later they were both asleep.

Dean awoke before Rory but didn't move. Instead he watched her sleep. About an hour later Rory opened her eyes. A smile came to her face as the meomory of last night came back to her.

"What are you smiling at?" Dean asked causing Rory to jump.

"Geez. You scared me. I didn't think you were awake yet."

"Sorry. I've been up for about an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I like to watch you sleep."

Rory smiled and gave him a long kiss. "I'm going to get a shower. You don't go anywhere. You are mine all day." She said as she got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her body.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you want to do today?" Dean asked Rory as she walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." She said giving him a quick kiss.

Dean smiled at her. Just as she was about to walk away from the side of the bed he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Well we can stay in bed all day then."

Rory looked a little upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I did want to see everyone today and go to the town meeting."

"Fine I'll get dressed then." Dean said pulling himself out from under the covers.

Before he could get up Rory pulled him back to the bed.

"We still have plenty of time before we have to leave though." She told him with a smirk on her face and she got on top of him.

They didn't make out of the house until two in the afternoon. They got into Dean's car and headed to Luke's for lunch. Once they walked into the diner a sudden hush came over the crowd. Trying to act as though Dean and Rory were not the topic of their conversations they quickly went back to talking about random things as they sat down.

Rory looked over at Dean; he was looking at the menu. The crowd talking about them seemed to have no effect on him at all.

"I had forgotten about this." Rory whispered across the table to him.

"What?"

"This town. How people talk."

"Rory you know how they are. Who cares anyway? We have nothing to hide from anyone. Right?"

"Yeah. You're right. Who cares? I'm in love with you and I don't care what they think about it." Rory yelled out loud.

"Rory? You just screamed that to the whole diner."

"Everyone is staring at us now. Aren't they?" She whispered to Dean.

"Yes, they are. You want to go someplace else and eat?"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

They walked out of the diner and headed towards Weston's.

"So what's with the flip out back there? I mean you know how this town is." Dean asked.

"I know, it's just that I feel like when the town gets involved they have a way of sabotaging things, even if they don't mean to. I just really want things to work for us this time."

"Me too. But it just has to be me and you Rory. Who care's what everyone else thinks. We can make this work…forever. We just have to stick together. And be honest about everything with each other even if you think the other person may not want to hear what you have to say."

"You're right Dean. Sorry I guess I'm just worrying over nothing. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled her closer to him for a kiss. Just as they separated and looked up they realized that they had someone watching them. Rory felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She stood without moving or saying a word.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple."

"Hello Jess." Dean said putting his arms around Rory's waist.

"Hey Dean. Hey Rory. How have you been?"

"Oh me? Um well I lost my job and I'm moving back to Star's Hollow now."

"Oh yeah. You are staying with your mom and Luke?"

"No. I'm staying with Dean. I mean I live with Dean. I sleep at Dean's house. In Dean's bed. Alright I'm rambling now and I must be stopped."

"Thanks for the visual Rory." Jess said.

"Sorry Jess. You will have to excuse Rory; she's had a rough day. And seeing as how she doesn't know that we are friends now, she is trying to avoid a fight. Sorry I didn't tell you she was back. I've been a little busy."

"Wait a minute. You two are friends now? How did this happen?"

"Well I guess without you around to fight over. There really wasn't any other reason to hate each other." Dean said.

Jess smiled.

"I have to get going. I'm late for work. It was good running into you guys. Maybe we could meet up later." Jess said walking away from the couple.

Rory and Dean walked into Weston's and sat down by the window.

"I still can't believe that you and Jess are friends."

"Yeah its funny isn't it? When he came back to town about two years ago he needed a job so Tom and I gave him one. It was awkward at first but we eventually started to hang out outside of work. He sucked at construction though, he quit after only four months. He does landscaping now."

"Dean I don't want you guys to start hating each other again. You know just because I'm back. Because you know I love you and Jess and I are so over. It would mean so much to me if we could all be friends."

"I didn't plan on hating Jess just because you are back. Sorry to bust your bubble there Rory but he is so over you too. He's married."

"To who?"

"It was a friend of his from New York. Her name is Samantha. They got married last year. I don't know her that well though. I don't think she likes it here that much, she keeps to herself."

"Well I'm glad he is happy. And I'm so glad that you guys are friends. WOW."

"So you ready to order? Kirk said standing by the table.

"Yes we are." Rory and Dean both ordered and the food arrived within minutes.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know. Just because someone is married to someone else doesn't mean they are over me. I speak from experience." Rory snickered at him.

"Very funny Rory."


	4. Chapter 4

When they finished their lunch they decided to walk around town and say hello to everyone Rory hadn't seen yet. Time flew by and before they knew it the town meeting was about to begin. Dean and Rory took a seat next to Lane and Zac. When they arrived Taylor had already started but stopped to welcome Rory back.

"Well it's nice to see you again Rory. It would have been even nicer if you hadn't interrupted the meeting by coming in late though. You are more like your mother everyday." Taylor said aloud.

"Sorry Taylor. It won't happen again." Rory said smiling.

The meeting continued and went on to talk about the last minute town decorations and who the Santa for this year was going to be. The town voted and decided that Kirk should step down because he is too skinny to be Santa. And with that they nominated Jackson as the new Santa. Everyone seemed happy with the decision except Jackson and Kirk of course, who still wanted to be Santa.

The meeting adjourned and the crowd began to exit Miss Patty's.

"Well that was fun." Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I know you hate these meetings. But I really wanted to go."

"I know you did. That's why I'm here." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rory asked grabbing Dean's hand as they walked away.

"Well I would love to just go home and be with you. I've had enough of the town today."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey have you by chance looked in the backyard of the house yet?"

"No. Why?" Rory said suspiciously.

"Well there happens to be a nice size Jacuzzi there."

"That sounds awesome. But Dean, it's freezing outside."

"It's covered and heated."

"You have been holding out on me. Let's go."

They walked into the house racing upstairs to get ready for the Jacuzzi. Just as Rory was about to start looking for her bathing suit her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Oh my God. Dean it's my mom calling. Why is she calling me? She doesn't know that I'm here. What could be so important that she would call me from Europe?"

"Who knows? You better answer it though before it stops ringing."

Rory flipped the phone open.

"Mom?"

"Rory. Oh my God it is so good to hear you. What is this? I leave town for a month and you decide to come home during that month for the first time in years."

"Well I came here to see you but you were gone. I lost my job."

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. No wait, no I'm not. I will finally be able to see my daughter. And for that I am not sorry."

"Thanks Mom. Wait a minute. How did you know that I was here?"

"Oh I called Sookie to see how things were going at the inn and she tells me that you are in attendance at the town meeting. You were late but you were there. Rory, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your trip."

"Well I'm coming home."

"No Mom don't. See that is why I didn't call you, I knew you would do that."

Rory looked over to Dean who was waiting patiently for her. "I'll meet you outside." He whispered to her.

She nodded back to him.

"Rory I have good news for you."

"Well I think I already know the good news Mom. You're 2 1/2 months pregnant. Congratulations by the way. Even though, due to the fact that you got knocked up I had to give up my room."

"That's not fair. How did you know?"

"Dean told me."

"What? Dean shouldn't have told you that. I'm supposed to tell you. Why would Dean do that...Oh I know why Dean told you. You two are together. Are you staying with him? Tell me Rory I need to know these things."

"I guess you are going to have to get your information the same way I got mine."

"I'm not sleeping with Dean to find out anything."

"You're hilarious. I'm sure this call is costing you a pretty penny so I'm going to go now. Dean is waiting for me anyway."

"Oh dirty...Dean is waiting huh?"

"I'll tell you everything when you get home. Things are really good though, I'm happy."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Rory. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and dressed for the Jacuzzi.

Moments later she went outside to meet Dean who had already made himself very comfortable in the Jacuzzi. There eyes met as Rory got closer to him. He smiled at her.

"Is everything alright with your mom?" He asked.

"Yes everything is fine. But I don't want to talk about my mom anymore tonight." She said untying her robe and letting it fall down her shoulders and off her body.

Dean froze as he noticed that Rory was completely naked underneath her robe as it fell to the ground.

"Aren't you going to help me in?" She asked reaching her hand out for his.

Dean moved towards her and helped her into the Jacuzzi with him.

"Just when you think this Jacuzzi can't get any better. You get in it naked."

"I bet I can make even better then that." She said as she moved onto his lap.

"Well I'm glad I decided to go with the Jacuzzi that lounges." He said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

December 23

The next few days for them flew by. Rory and Lane did some Christmas shopping while Dean was busy working on Lorelai and Luke's house. Dean and Tom decided it would be best to finsh the work by Christmas Eve because knowing Lorelai she could show up anyday unannounced.

"I can't believe how many presents you bought Rory." Lane said as they walked into Lorelai's house to find Dean.

"Well I've been away the past few years. I have a lot to make up for." Rory stopped in her tracks. "Lane, look they finished."

Dean snuck up behind Rory grabbing her by the waist as she was admiring the work in the living room from the foyer.

"So you like it?" He asked.

"I love it. Mom's going to love it."

"We are finished and about to head out of here. Did you get all your shopping done?"

"Well I'd say she got more then just HER shopping done. I hope you don't mind walking home Dean because there is nowhere for you to sit in the car." Lane commented.

"That's alright. I'll catch a ride with Tom. We should probably get going though if we want to be on time for the Christmas party at the Inn tonight." Dean said motioning Rory to the door.

"I bought a new dress and everything. You're going to love it."

"I can't wait to see it on you or coming off of you." Dean said cracking up.

Rory smirked back at him and gave him a kiss before getting into the car.

"You two should not be allowed in public." Lane said getting into the passenger side.

Rory and Dean arrived at the same time. Dean said goodbye and Merry Christmas to Tom and then came to help the girls get everything out of the car.

"So you really did buy everything in the store." He said staring at the pile of stuff.

"Dean come on. I need your help. We have to wrap most of these before the party tonight."

"You're crazy. I don't do wrapping. Especially that much wrapping."

Rory made a sad face at him. "Dean?" she whimpered.

"Fine. I'll wrap a few."

The three of them finally got everything into the house after about four trips to the car. Lane went home to get ready for the party.

"Alright. Its 5:00 right now so we have 3 hours until the party starts. That means no wasting time mister; we have a lot to do." Rory stated getting all of the presents in order.

"Does that mean you can't come take a shower with me?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Dean you know I would love to but I have so much to do." She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "I promise tonight we will have time to play."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back down."

Rory turned to face the presents once again as Dean started upstairs. "What have I got myself into." She said aloud looking at the pile of presents.

Dean came back downstairs about twenty minutes later to find Rory sitting still on the floor beside the presents.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Why did I do this? I don't even want to wrap all of these. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking of everyone else at the time. Not yourself. And that's a good thing. But I really don't want to wrap these either so I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Well I happen to be related to one of the fastest present wrappers in Stars Hollow. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming over and helping you get this done."

"Are you talking about Clara? I haven't seen her in forever."

"Yeah. She's seventeen now. All grown up."

"Yes Dean. Call her."

Clara arrived about thirty minutes later after Dean told her she was needed. She was extremely happy to volunteer. Rory and Clara wrapped presents while Clara told Rory about a new guy she was interested in. Rory looked over at Dean and smiled. She knew it sounded awfully familiar to him as well. He looked terrified. The girls finished the presents in record time.

"Well it's starting to get late. Dean and I have to get ready for the party at the inn. Thanks for all your help Clara. We'll see you and your parents on Christmas when we come to visit."

Clara gave Rory and Dean a hug goodbye and left for the night.

Rory turned to Dean "Let's go get ready."

"I am ready." He said pointing to his outfit. "I went upstairs while you were wrapping some of the presents. I figured you would need the bathroom and wouldn't want me in your way."

"Wow. Now I really feel behind. I can't believe I didn't notice you before. You're dressed so nice. I love it when you dress up, it's sexy." She said pulling him down towards her for a kiss which became much more in a matter of seconds.

"Rory I really like where this is going. But if it happens we will be so late." He said pulling away from her.

"You're right. I'm going. I shouldn't take to long."

Dean sat down and watched TV while he waited for Rory to finish getting dressed. About half an hour later Rory came down the stairs wearing her new short black dress.

Dean looked up at her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"Just don't bend over to pick anything up tonight, unless I'm the only one in the room." He said sort of serious. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah we just need to get the presents."

"Already in the car. I loaded them while you were upstairs." He said sliding her coat over her shoulders.

They were in the car and headed towards the inn.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Have I told you how happy I am?"

"Not exactly. But I sort of got the impression you were pretty happy."

"It's amazing. You have only been back in my life for a week and now..." Her voice trailed off.

"And now what?"

"I can't imagine not having you in my life everyday."

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road. And moved towards Rory giving her one of the most romantic kisses they had ever shared.

"I guess you feel the same way?" She sort of asked as they pulled apart from one another.

"I have always felt that way. I love you so much Rory."

"I love you Dean."

A few minutes later they arrived at The Dragonfly. They were greeted by a very intoxicated Miss Patty and Babette as the two walked through the door.

"Hey. What was that for?" Dean said as he turned toward Miss Patty.

"Just for being you honey." Miss Patty replied.

Dean turned around and walked away as fast as possible.

"What did she do?" Rory asked.

"She pinched my butt."

"This is going to be a really fun night. I have a feeling about it."

"You want something to drink?"

"Yes. Please."

Dean walked towards the drink area. Everything in the place seemed to be a mixed drink of some kind. Even the punch was spiked. Not exactly sure what Rory would like he went with the punch.

"Well we had a lot of alcoholic choices but I went with the punch. It's still alcoholic but I wasn't sure what you liked." Dean said to Rory.

"This is fine. Thanks. I haven't drank in so long, there's no telling what this is going to do to me."

"Pace yourself."

"I don't even know half of these people. Who is that with Jess?"

"Oh that's Sam. His wife. Let's go say hi."

Rory and Dean walked up to the couple.

"Hey you guys. How do you like this party?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

"It's OK." Sam replied quietly. Jess just smirked.

"Hi. I'm Rory Gilmore." Rory said sticking out her hand to Samantha.

"Samantha Mariano." She said shaking hands with Rory. "If you guys would excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Sam said walking away from the group.

"Sorry about that Rory. She's just not very social able." Jess said.

"She reminds me of you, when you first moved here."

Dean started laughing out loud. "Are you kidding me? The guy wouldn't leave you alone Rory. And he voiced many opinions to many others."

"Okay maybe he wasn't quite as shy as her."

"I'm going to get another drink. You guys want something?" Dean asked before walking away.

"Sure. They both replied."

"So you and Dean are back together now." Jess said stating the obvious.

"Yeah we are." She said smiling.

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just knew that he would never give up on you. I'm happy for you. I want you to be happy and he is the one that makes you happy. I see it in your face right now. Don't run away this time Rory."

Before she could reply to what he had said Dean walked back up to them handing them their drinks.

Just then Samantha came back to the group.

"Hey Jess I think we should go back home. I'm not feeling so good."

"OK. We'll be seeing you two around. Jess said walking away from the couple.

"Yeah see ya."

"So you want to..." Dean was cut off by Sookie.

"Oh look who is here." She said hugging Rory tight.

"Hey Sookie. I've missed you."

"Me too kid. Did your mom call you? I think I may have ratted you out, I thought she would have known you were here."

"Yeah she called. We just had some miscommunication or no communication technically. I hadn't planned on coming here so I never called."

"Well is everything alright?"

"Not at first. But everything is perfect now." She said looking up at Dean.

"Your mom is going to be so excited that you're home. I'll see you kids later. I got to make the rounds."

"OK bye Sookie."

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"Oh. I was going to ask if you wanted to dance with me."

"Dean you hate dancing."

"I know but when we do you get this smile that's just amazing. And it's been a while since I got to see that smile."

"I would love to dance with you."

Dean pulled Rory onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him for a slow dance.

They danced to the song Good Riddance (Time of you life) by Green Day. It wasn't the best slow song to dance to but they both seemed to be enjoying it.

"I love this band." Rory said.

"Me too."

The song ended and a fast song began to play. Rory pulled Dean off of the dance floor and let him down a hallway in the inn.

"Where are we going?"

"It's time to play now." Rory said as she opened a walk-in closet door and pulled Dean in closing the door behind him.

She took his jacket off of him and then started on the buttons of his shirt.

"Rory someone could come in here and catch us."

"I don't care. I want you now." She said as her lips met his.

"Screw it. I don't care either." Dean said as he lifted Rory up onto a small table against the wall. There was no need for him to take off her dress. It was already short enough. All he needed was to slide her panties down. As he entered her she let out a small moan and dug her fingernails into his back. He knew she was trying to suppress her screaming and moaning to keep anyone from investigating outside. It didn't take either of them long to climax.

They both stood and put their clothes back on. Dean went to grab the doorknob to open the door but Rory stopped him and pulled him back into a kiss.

"That was fun." She said.

"Yes it was."

They both turned to leave but the door hit someone as they opened it.

"Hey watch it." The person yelled.

They both came out after the person had cleared the path of the door.

"Well if it isn't the adulterers. Still can't keep your hands off of each other in public?" Lindsay said as she saw the couple come out.

"I don't think you are in any position to judge anyone Lindsay." Dean said as they walked away.

"Out of all of the people in Star's Hollow Lindsay had to be the one standing outside the door after our quickie in the closet." Rory said clumsily.

"You're so wasted right now." Dean said to Rory.

"No I'm feeling really good right now. One more drink and I might not be able to walk anymore though."

"Well how about we go take a walk and get some fresh air. Try to sober you up a little bit."

"Okay let's go."

They snuck out of the backdoor in the kitchen hoping no one would see them leave the party. They walked from the inn to the lake and sat on the walkway for a while.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked.

"A little. It's not the best night for a short skirt."

"Depends on which situation you are in, because it was very convenient earlier." He said smiling.

Dean pulled her closer to him so that they could snuggle against one another. Rory closed her eyes taking in the night by all of her other senses.

"Rory look its snowing." Dean said lifting her up.

"Oh my God. It's the first snow of the year. This is lucky you know. Good things happen when it snows."

"Yeah you're right. Hey it's 12:05, it's Christmas Eve now.

Rory leaned in and gave Dean a long passionate kiss.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's body froze when he heard those words. He opened his mouth to give her a response but nothing would come out.

"Dean, are you OK? You don't look so good."

"Yes."

"Yes, you are OK?" She said concerned.

"No. Yes I will marry you."

Dean now regaining composure pulled Rory into a kiss. He could feel a smile form on her face as they kissed and pulled away to look at her.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper instantly causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

Dean pulled her close to him and they sat in silence watching the snow fall. Several minutes later Dean spoke breaking the silence between them.

"I was going to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"I was going to propose on New Year's Eve. You beat me by a week."

"Dean I'm so sorry I ruined your surprise."

"It's alright. I've come to a conclusion about the Gilmore girls anyway."

"What's that?"

"When a Gilmore asks the guy to marry her, it's really the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with."

"Oh my God, Dean I did the same thing that my mom did to Luke."

"Yeah, I know. You're more like her then you think Rory."

"Maybe we should tell everyone you asked me."

"Are you having regrets already?"

"No. I'm just not looking forward to my mom teasing me for the rest of my life about copying her."

"I don't want to change anything."

"Neither do I. So you think we should get back to the party? Miss Patty may send a search party for you soon." She said giggling.

"Not funny." He said standing and reaching out his hand to help her up.

"You think a lot of people are still here? It's getting kind of late." Rory asked as they walked back towards the inn.

"I don't know. Some will probably just stay overnight at the Inn."

"Yeah you're right. Most of them are too wasted to even walk home."

"Did you want to stay here Rory?"

"No. I think we should give everyone their presents and then go back home so we can..." Her voice trailed off a bit.

"Be alone." He said trying to finish her sentence.

"Well yeah that to, but also to open presents."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"I know but I always open one thing on Christmas Eve. Please? Come on you get to open something too." She said putting her best sad face on and pouting her lips at him.

"You realize when you make that face that you're always going to get what you want from me?"

"Yes."

"I thought so." He said as they reached their car and began to get presents from the trunk.

Close to an hour later almost everyone at the party received a gift. Everyone was very pleased with what they got. After all the years she had been gone, she still knew everyone well enough to buy them the perfect gift. Rory and Dean returned home and flopped down onto the couch as soon as they could get to it.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" Dean asked as he sat down next to her.

"Soon. Very soon. I'm probably going to call my mom tonight and tell her."

"Well you want to open presents?"

"Just so you know you never have to ask that question. The answer is always yes."

"Alright I'll be right back." He said getting up and walking into another room.

"Wait a minute. Did you hide a present?"

He reappeared moments later with a small box in his hand.

"This was supposed to be for New Year's but since you couldn't wait, I may as well give it to you now." He said as he opened the box and revealed a silver ring with a large diamond in the middle and small diamonds along the sides of the band.

"Dean it's beautiful." She said as he slid it onto her finger.

"I'm glad you think so. I was really nervous about it because I know you're kind of picky when it comes to jewelry."

"Well you have the Gilmore approval." She said pulling him into a kiss. "This is yours." She handed him a small wrapped box and he unwrapped it.

"Tickets to see Green Day. Where did you get these? It's been sold out for months."

"Well I still have a few connections from my old crappy job. I told Kirk to play the Green Day song tonight when we got on the dance floor too."

"You're sneaky. But I like it. We're going to see Green Day."

"Not until January 27 though. And it's in New York. I was thinking we could stay at my old place and make a mini vacation out of it."

"Wait a minute. You still have a place in New York?"

"Yeah, I still have my apartment. I haven't moved everything out yet. I left in a bit of a hurry."

"Why would you keep your apartment? I thought you were here now. You said you were going to stay Rory." Dean said getting very upset with the situation.

"Dean I am here, forever. I wanted to rent a moving truck while we were there and bring everything home. I just thought we could stay there for a few days while we were in the city. I used to pay my rent six months in advance. Technically the apartment is still mine until March."

"Well why didn't you tell me about this before? We could have already went and got your stuff."

"It wasn't that big of a deal to me. And like I said the apartment is going to be mine until March no matter what, so I may as well use it to store my stuff."

Rory walked up to Dean and started to rub his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for getting upset. I just don't want to lose you again."

"Dean you are not going to lose me. I told you, I'm here now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said with a smile.

"A weekend in the city sounds nice. I can't wait." He said as he kissed her forehead. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah let's go to the bedroom. I almost forgot. I have another gift for you."

"A gift for me, in the bedroom? You have my attention. Let's go."

Just as they started to go up the stairs the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be? It's 2:30 in the morning." Dean said as they walked toward the door and pulled it open revealing the girl behind it.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry. I know it's late but I didn't know where else to go. I'm locked out of my house and I unfortunately didn't realize it until my date had already driven off."

"Well I'm not sure how we can help you Lindsay. It's not like I have a spare key."

"I was hoping you could try to get a window open or something."

Dean let out an aggravated sigh.

"Lindsay we were about to go to bed and it's snowing outside. Besides all of the windows have safety locks on them preventing them from being opened from the outside."

"Are you sure because I thought..."

"Yes Lindsay I'm sure. I built the house." Dean said now getting even more frustrated.

"My mom is the only one with a spare key but I can't go there this late. I just don't know where else to go."

"Dean she has nowhere else to go. Just let her stay here tonight, she can sleep on the couch. In the morning she can call her mom to get her key." Rory said trying to find a solution to the situation so she herself could go to sleep.

Dean turned staring at Rory as if she had lost her mind. He couldn't believe what she had suggested. He turned back around to face Lindsay.

"Well Rory wants you to stay here, so come on in and make yourself at home." Dean said motioning in the direction of the living room.

Rory and Dean followed her into the living room. As Lindsay entered the room she noticed the wrapping paper discarded onto the floor along with a small black ring box.

"I'm going to find an extra blanket and pillow. Rory why don't you entertain our guest while I look." Dean said with sarcasm leaving the room.

"So, did you have a good time at the Christmas party tonight?" Rory asked trying to think of something to talk about. This was the first time she had been alone with Lindsay since everything happened.

"Not compared to the fun some people were having there tonight." She answered Rory as her eyes moved to Rory's ring finger. "So that's new? You didn't have it earlier."

"Oh yeah it's..." Rory was cut off by Dean reentering the room.

"Here's your blanket and pillow. Hope you sleep well." Dean said grabbing Rory's hand and walking towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Lindsay." Rory shouted back as she started up the stairs.

Rory and Dean enter the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe you suggested this Rory. What were you thinking?"

"Well since you and Jess are friends now. I thought Lindsay and I should make friends too." She said trying to make him laugh.

"This isn't funny Rory. And it's not a good time to be making jokes."

"Dean she had nowhere else to go. We had to let her stay here."

"I know. It's just not fair. We just got engaged tonight and I wanted to celebrate with you alone. And now my ex-wife is downstairs."

"Dean it's OK we can still celebrate. I ruined her marriage, it's only fitting that she ruins my engagement night."

Dean finally started laughing at Rory.

"So before she interrupted, you said you had another present for me in the bedroom."

"Yes I did. But I'm going to have to give you that tomorrow. I'm so tired right now I can't hold my eyes open."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too." Dean said as he stripped down to his boxers to get ready for bed.

Rory gathered her night clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Change in here. I still can't wait to see that dress come off of you."

Rory blushed a little at Dean's comment, then proceeded to give him a mini striptease. She changed into something more comfortable and snuggled up to him in bed.

"Do you ever lay down extremely tired but as soon as your head hits the pillow, your brain starts to think about everything that has to be done?" Rory asked Dean.

"Yeah. I'm sort of having one of those nights too. When do you want to get married? I mean do you want a long engagement? Do you want a big wedding?"

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"It's what my brain started thinking about when it hit the pillow. I mean we haven't talked about any of this. We need to talk about it."

"I know. I don't want this to be a very long engagement. What do you want to do?"

"The sooner the better for me. I can't wait for us to be husband and wife."

"Let's get married right away. I don't want to wait anymore. We could do it on New Year's Eve."

"Rory your mom won't even be home by then."

"Oh I forgot to call her. I was going to tell her about tonight. I guess I will just call tomorrow."

"So you really want to be married by New Year's?"

"Well yeah I would like to but I do want my mom to be there, it wouldn't be right without her."

"Alright we can definitely wait for your mom. So you want a big blowout or something small?"

"Well the Gilmore way would be the blowout but that would take lots of time and planning. I don't want to wait that long." She said yawning.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow. You definitely need sleep right now and so do I." He said kissing her goodnight.

Rory awoke the next day feeling a bit hung-over. She looked over at the clock and it was 11:30. Just then Dean walked back into the bedroom.

"Hey. No fair you started your day without me."

"Yeah well I had to get Lindsay out of here. She called her mom at seven this morning. Her mom hates me, when she found out she was here her mom was literally here in four minutes."

"Well that was hours ago. Why didn't you come back to bed?"

"Because I was planning our wedding."

"What?"

"I know you want the big extravagant wedding. And you're going to get it. If you want something and I'm able to supply it for you, it's going to happen. But I also know you want to get married right away so were going to pull a Gwen and Gavin."

"Excuse me? Should I have understood what you just said? Maybe I'm just not awake yet."

"Start packing. We're going to Europe the day after Christmas. We're going to have two weddings. A small one right away for us, and the big blowout for everyone else later on."

"Two weddings. And one of them is going to be in Europe? Dean this is amazing. I'm so excited. But are you sure, because that seems a bit expensive?"

"Rory you know money isn't an issue for me anymore. I just want you to be happy. But if you don't want to do it, we don't have to."

"Are you crazy? Of course I want to do it." She said jumping into his arms. "Oh I just got your Gavin and Gwen reference. I'm going to call mom and tell her everything."

Rory jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone to call her mom. Moments later she was on the other line with her. Rory had been so excited with the news herself she didn't stop to think if her mom would think. The reaction she got wasn't what she had expected.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. They are greatly appreciated.

Rory jumped out of bed and grabbed the phone to call her mom. Moments later she was on the other line with her. Rory had been so excited with the news herself she didn't stop to think if her mom would approve. The reaction she got wasn't what she had expected.

Dean was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up when Rory walked in crying. Not noticing her tears right away he continued to finish what he was doing.

"Dean?" Rory said in a whimper.

Dean looked up right away knowing something was wrong by the tone of her voice. "Rory what's wrong?" He asked as he went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We can't go to Europe."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's my mom. She doesn't think this is a good idea. She said that we were rushing into it."

"Rory, this isn't her decision to make."

"I told her that. But then she said she wouldn't come to the wedding."

"Do you want to wait a while? We can have a longer engagement."

She nodded her head no and continued to cry.

"Well do you still want to get married?"

"Yes." Rory answered immediately. "We're still getting married. And we are going to do it when we planned to do it. I just don't want my mom to be mad at me. I hate when we fight but what she is asking me to do isn't fair."

"Rory she hates fighting with you just as much as you do with her. She will eventually realize that you're an adult and can make your own decisions now. And things will go back to normal between the two of you."

"I never told you about this, but I didn't go back to school my junior year. I had convinced myself that I was heading towards a dead end in journalism. My mom obviously didn't approve and I had to live with my grandparents the entire time. It was like we were strangers to each other. I finally enrolled back into school and moved out of my grandparent's house and then she welcomed me home. I don't want to have to divorce you to talk to my mom again."

"Rory that's not going to happen. And I can't believe you dropped out of school. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. But that isn't important right now. We have to decide what we are going to do."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to marry you."

"Well then we're going to get married. I'm going to cancel the plane tickets to Europe. We will plan something that both of us want to do."

Dean walked into the other room to call the airline. Rory sat at the kitchen table and dialed Lane's number on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lane. It's me."

"You don't sound so good. Is everything alright?"

"I had a fight with my mom. But other then that everything is great. I asked Dean to marry me."

"You asked him? What did he say?"

"He said yes. We're getting married….soon. I was hoping your offer of being the maid of honor still stood?"

"Oh my gosh, of course it does Rory. When are you getting married?"

"Probably New Year's Eve. I still have to talk to Dean about the specifics but I know we are going to have a small wedding right away and a bigger one later on."

"This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you two."

Dean walked back into the kitchen to find Rory. Rory could tell by the way he was hovering over her that he had something to tell her.

"Hey Lane can I call you back later. I think Dean needs to talk to me."

"Yeah of course, you owe me lots of details. Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Lane."

"What's up?" Rory asked looking at Dean.

"Here's the deal. The tickets to Europe were a bit expensive and they will only give me credit towards another set of tickets so where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

"Our honeymoon? I haven't even thought about that. How long do we have to decide?"

"A few days."

"We can do some research later tonight. But right now I wanted to talk about the wedding."

"OK."

"I asked Lane to be the Maid of Honor. I told her it would probably be on New Year's Eve. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah that's fine. Why don't we all go to New York? We can invite a few close friends and we can get married right before midnight and celebrate the New Year as a married couple."

"That sounds perfect Dean. So who should we ask to come with us?"

"Well Lane and Zac obviously, and I was thinking we could invite Jess and Samantha."

"Are you saying you are asking Jess to be your best man?"

"Well I was his best man at his wedding."

"No way, why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't come up." Dean said smiling. He knew he had shocked Rory. "Besides you didn't tell me you dropped out of school."

"Yeah I guess we're even now."

"So we have the guest list, now what?"

"The place."

"Any ideas, you're the one who lived in the city?"

"Well actually there is this beautiful garden on the rooftop of my old apartment building. And it's close enough to Times Square that we can see the ball drop too."

"Sounds perfect, we should go there and check everything out after Christmas."

"It's a plan. Should we go talk to Jess about everything, it is kind of coming up soon? How do you think Samantha is going to take the news?"

"Well I bet she will be happy because it means she gets to go home for a least a few days. I guess we should go over and talk to them about everything and make sure he can get the time off from work."

About two hours later Rory and Dean arrived at Jess and Samantha's apartment. Dean knocked on the door and Jess answered.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jess asked as Samantha stood behind him to see who was at the door.

"We have some good news, and I was hoping to ask a favor of you."

"Come on in." Jess stepped aside to let the couple walk in.

Dean and Rory sat down on the couch and Jess and Samantha sat on the opposite side in chairs.

"So you two are going to get married?" Jess half asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"How did you know?" Dean and Rory both said together.

"Well if the look on both your faces didn't give it away, the rock on Rory's finger did."

"Oops yeah that will do it." Rory said now feeling stupid.

"Well yes we are getting married on New Year's Eve in New York. I was hoping both of you could come with us. And I was also kind of hoping you could be my best man."

Samantha's eyes lit up at the mention of New York. Rory noticed her reaction right away, thinking to herself that it was the first time she had actually seen her smile.

"Dean I'm really happy for you guys but I don't know if we can afford to spend a few days in New York right now. Especially on New Year's, things are so much more expensive."

Rory noticed Samantha's smile fading as Jess continued.

"Don't worry about that Jess. I have a place you two can stay. Dean and I will be getting a hotel room and I still have my old apartment until March so you two can stay there. As a matter of fact you two could stay as long as you want. I mean I'm not using the apartment and someone should or else it's just wasteful. The only exception is we will be using the apartment before the wedding to get ready but afterwards it's all yours."

Jess looked over at Samantha. "You want to go?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"Alright we'll do it. Just let us know what the plan is."

"Well we don't exactly have everything planned yet but we will get back to you as soon as we know for sure."

Dean and Rory stood to leave and walked toward the door.

"Hey Rory?" Jess called before she walked out.

"Yeah?"

"What about your mom and Luke? There not coming back until January 5."

"Oh, they won't be there."

Jess nodded realizes he had brought something up he shouldn't have.

"Well we will see you guys soon to talk about the plans. Thanks Jess this means a lot to me." Dean said as they walked out the door.

"You're welcome, besides I kind of owe you one."

By the time they arrived back home it was time for dinner.

"Let's order Chinese." Rory announced as they walked through the front door.

"Fine by me, but you have to order though."

Rory grabbed the phone and ordered while Dean went over to the couch and turned on the television. After hanging up she joined him on the couch.

"What are you watching?"

"Nothing really just flipping through the channels. Here see if you have better luck." Dean said handing her the remote.

"I can't believe you just handed over the remote like that."

"Don't get used to it."

"Oh Dean look they're having a Roseanne marathon." She said putting the remote to the side.

"Yeah I saw that earlier, I kept flipping."

"Dean I love this show. There are some very talented writers behind these characters."

The doorbell rang.

"Food is here." Dean said getting up to go to the door.

He returned with a bag of food and Rory instantly dug in. Dean finished his dinner first and fell asleep on the couch next to Rory. Rory didn't notice he had fallen asleep until she finished her dinner and stood to clear the empty containers.

"Dean wake up…"

Dean opened his eyes to see Rory staring directly at him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to wake you up."

"Mission accomplished."

"So if you're not too tired I was thinking of giving you that bedroom present tonight."

"I'm wide awake." Dean said with a smile.

"OK stay down here. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said running up the stairs.

As soon as she was gone Dean reached for the remote and found an episode of Battlebots to watch. Rory came back downstairs about fifteen minutes later. Dean could hear her on the stairs but didn't look up.

"Hey Rory I actually found an episode of Battlebots. I haven't seen this show in years."

"Um Dean?"

Dean finally looked in her direction. "It can wait a few more years." He said as he noticed her dressed only with a red bow wrapped around minimal parts of her body.

"I need your help unwrapping a present in the bedroom, if you're not to busy?"

Rory turned to go back towards the bedroom and Dean quickly jumped from his seat and ran to catch up with her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and yes I did know that Amy Sherman Palladino AND Daniel Palladino used to write for the show Roseanne. I'm so glad that a few people picked up on the reference to the "show's talented writers".

It has also come to my attention that an upcoming episode of Gilmore Girls will be entitled "Just Like Gwen and Gavin". Just so you all know I had no knowledge of this when I wrote the Gwen and Gavin reference earlier in my story. But I was thrilled to find that Amy and I think alike.

Christmas morning

Dean awoke the next day and reached across the bed for Rory but she wasn't there. He looked at the clock that read 5:30 AM. Quickly throwing a shirt on he ran downstairs to search for her. Once he reached the stairs he could hear someone in the living room. Rory was on the floor organizing presents into two piles in front of her.

"Rory, what are you doing up this early?"

"It's Christmas. I want to open my presents."

"Aren't you cold?" He asked referring to the very little clothing Rory was wearing.

"Not really. I thought you like this outfit?"

"I do, but did Santa see you wearing that?"

"As a matter of a fact he did, and he liked it."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No, but you probably are anyway." Rory said smiling.

"So you want to open presents now, or go back to bed?"

"Presents now." Rory said clapping her hands.

Dean reached for a small box and gave it to Rory to open. "Open this one first."

Rory opened the box revealing a diamond bracelet. Before she could say anything Dean interrupted her. "I was thinking that you grew out of the bracelet I gave you on your birthday, and this one will look a lot better with your wedding dress."

"Dean I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Here open this one." She said handing him a box.

Dean quickly unwrapped the box. "You got me the Battle bots Box Set. I didn't even know that they made this."

"Yeah I seem to keep pulling you away from that show just when you get interested. This way you can watch it whenever you want and pause it when I want."

"It's perfect, thank you."

They continued opening their presents until the only things left under the tree were the presents they would later deliver to other friends and family.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Dean asked Rory.

"I got everything I wanted and more. This has been the best Christmas ever."

"Well I definitely got what I wanted this year." He said pulling Rory toward him for a kiss. "I have something else for you."

"Dean you have already given me so much. You keep this up and I'm going to be spoiled."

"Too late you already are. Stay here I'll go get it."

Rory didn't understand why Dean didn't just put whatever he bought for her under the tree but instead hid it upstairs. Dean returned seconds later.

"OK close your eyes." He said from the top of the stairs.

"OK they're closed."

"No peeking."

Dean walked down the stairs trying to hide what he had in his hands in case Rory was peeking.

"Hold your hands out."

Rory did as she was told and Dean handed her the baby Labrador retriever. Rory opened her eyes as soon as the dog was placed in her hands.

"Dean he's adorable."

"She, it's a girl. So you like her?"

"Yes, we have to name her." Rory said excitedly.

"What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know. This is an important decision; this will be her name forever. We should definitely think about this."

"We can think about it for a few days." Dean said staring at the dog in her hands.

"I'm hungry." Rory said out of nowhere.

"I'll go fix us some breakfast." Dean got up to go to the kitchen and Rory followed him carrying the new dog with her as well.

Rory sat at the table watching Dean prepare their food.

"I'm so glad you learned how to cook."

"Well I can always teach you if you want to learn. Besides Donna Reid you know how to cook when you want to."

"I knew that was going to eventually come back to bite me in the ass."

Dean put all of the food onto the table and sat down beside Rory.

"Six days." Dean said right after he sat down.

"What?"

"We're going to be married in six days. We have a lot to do."

"I know." Rory said sounding serious. "I have to find a dress."

"You know, we haven't really told anyone yet. I mean besides Jess, Lane and your mom. Are you going to call your grandparents or your dad?"

"No, I don't want them to know. My grandparents especially, they will have nothing but negative things to say about it. Everyone will be invited to the second wedding and by then they will just have to get over it because we will already be married."

"I just don't want you to regret not telling them or being there."

"The only thing I regret is that my mom won't be there. But there isn't anything I can do about that."

"Maybe she will change her mind. Rory I know she misses you, I mean she hasn't seen you in almost two years…." Dean's sentence trailed off as he began to realize the obvious.

"Dean are you OK? You just kind of stopped talking there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, why don't we get dressed and go visit my parents? We haven't told them yet either."

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"I just feel like the only person in your family who likes me is Clara."

"Everything will be fine. Let's go."

Dean and Rory got dressed and headed toward the Forester residence where Clara greeted them at the door.

"Merry Christmas Clara." Rory said when she pulled open the door.

"Merry Christmas, I'm so glad you guys came." She said as Rory and Dean walked into the house.

"Dean and Rory are here mom." Clara yelled.

Dean's mom came from the kitchen to greet them. "I wasn't expecting you two so early."

"Yeah sorry mom, but Rory and I have some news that we wanted to share with everyone."

"Alright, let me go get your father."

"What's up with you two? You're acting a little weird Dean." Clara said as the three retreated to the living room and sat on the couch.

Moments later Dean's mother and father appeared from the other room and took a seat to join them.

"Your mother said you two have some news." Dean's father said as he sat down.

"Yes we do, Rory and I are getting married, on New Year's Eve."

"Oh thank God, I thought you were going to say that she was pregnant." Dean's mother blurted out. "That didn't come out like it was supposed to. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks mom, I think."

"Dean, New Year's Eve is just a few days. How are you going to plan a wedding that fast? We haven't invited anyone." His father asked.

"Well that's because no one is really invited. We are going to have a small ceremony in New York. But later we plan on having a second wedding and inviting everyone, hopefully in the spring."

"Why not just wait until spring to get married then?"

"We're ready now; this is what we want to do." Dean looked at Rory and squeezed her hand.

"Well congratulations then." His father said standing up to hug Dean.

"Welcome to the family Rory." Mae said as she went in to hug Rory.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe you are finally going to be my sister in law." Clara said when she hugged Rory.

Rory and Dean spent the rest of the day with his family opening presents and eating Christmas dinner. By the time they arrived back home it was almost 7:00 PM.

"I'm really tired. I should have slept a little longer this morning." Rory said walking into the living room.

"I'll remind you of that next year."

"Your parents were great, about everything. I wish my mom could see things like they do."

"Don't worry; things will work out for everyone. I promise."

"I hope you're right. I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Alright, I'll be up shortly. I think I might watch an episode of Battle Bots since I missed it last night."

"Just remember that I'm upstairs naked in the shower." Rory said as she went upstairs leaving him in the room.

Once he was sure that she was gone he picked up the telephone and dialed the number that was left with him to use only in case of an emergency while working on the house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lorelai. It's Dean, we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I was originally going to keep the conversation between Dean and Lorelai hidden among the readers and Rory until the wedding and just have her show up that night. But from the reviews everyone left I think it would have upset some of you. So here it is.

"Dean this isn't really a good time."

"Well when will be a good time? Because by the time you get back here, Rory and I will be married. But we would prefer to have you attending."

"You're still getting married?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes we are, apparently your influence on her isn't as strong as it used to be."

"Dean you two are rushing into this. It has always been all or nothing with you and Rory. And may I remind you that you're always the one who walks away hurt."

"It's different this time."

"That's exactly what she said and it was almost as convincing as you."

"Lorelai, she needs you. Your daughter is getting married and she wants you to be there."

"Rory doesn't need me anymore; she has made that very clear."

"That is what this is really all about, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're scared that you are going to lose Rory again. You thought that because she was back in Stars Hollow things were going to go back to normal between the two of you."

"What's so wrong with wanting my friendship with my daughter back?"

"We're not going anywhere. Being around family is important to me and Rory. You will see us so much, I'm willing to bet, you will force us to go back home."

Lorelai remained silent on the line for a few seconds before speaking.

"So when is the wedding?"

A smile came to Dean's face. "New Year's Eve night and it's going to be in New York."

"I'll see what I can do to get our plane tickets switched to an earlier date."

"Thank you Lorelai, I promise you won't regret this."

"You better make her happy or I…"

"Or you will what. Turn the whole town against me again?"

"Exactly."

"You think we could try to surprise Rory? She doesn't know that I called you."

"Yeah, that's a good idea just let me know what the plan is."

"Call me as soon as you change your flight and we can make a plan then."

"You got yourself a deal. Thanks Dean, I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll be looking forward to your call. Bye…Mom."

"Hey wait a second; you can't call me mom, well at least not yet."

Dean could hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Sorry, we will have to argue about that later. I think Rory is coming downstairs. I got to go, bye."

Dean turned off the phone just as Rory entered the room still wearing her robe.

"You look guilty. You're up to something. Who was that on the phone?"

"Well instead of making up some ridiculous lie to tell you, I'm just going to tell you that it is a surprise and you will get nothing else from me."

"Please tell me, I want to know." Rory asked softly as she started to kiss Dean's neck.

"It's not going to work. I'm not telling you."

Rory began to untie the front of her robe seductively. "If you tell me I promise to make it worth it." Her robe now loosely open in the front revealing parts of her body. Rory pulled Dean's hands around her underneath the robe. "So who was that on the phone?"

"I can't tell you that…it's a surprise." Dean words were flustered and almost inaudible as Rory's hands started to explore his body.

"Well fine, be that way." She said pulling away and tying her robe back in place. "I'm going to sleep."

"Rory, come on don't be like that." Dean shouted at her as she fled the room and started up the stairs.

Dean turned off the lights and TV and went upstairs to get ready for bed himself. When he entered the bedroom he didn't see Rory anywhere. He quickly checked the bathroom and then went back into the hallway. Noticing the door to Rory's room was closed he made his way to the door and knocked.

"Rory, can I come in?"

"It's your house." She yelled from the other side.

Dean opened the door and entered the room.

"Rory, you know that this is your house to now. And are you really upset with me about this?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you who I was talking to on the phone will you love me again?" Dean asked as if he were talking to a child.

"Yes."

"It was your mom. I got her to change her mind; she's coming to the wedding. We were going to surprise you." Dean said as he sat on the edge of Rory's old bed.

"Really, what did you say to make her change her mind?" Rory asked eagerly sitting up on the bed.

"I told her that we were in love and that things are different now. And I sort of had to promise to share you with her. You know movie night, hanging out together that kind of stuff."

"But we would do that anyway, right?"

"Yeah of course, I think she just needed to be reassured."

"So when is she coming home? Will we have time to talk before the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet, we didn't get that far in the arrangement. But now that you know, you can talk to her yourself when she calls back."

"I love you. And thank you for doing this for me."

"I love you too and you're welcome. So you still want to go to sleep?"

"Very funny." She said grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down on top of her.

Later that night Rory and Dean lay talking in her bed.

"I can't believe we had sex in this bed again." Rory said.

"It's not so much that we had sex in this bed but that we are still laying in this bed afterward when we have a perfectly good king sized bed in the next room."

"I like it though, I feel closer to you." Rory said as she snuggled up against him.

"You know what I like the best about us fighting?"

"What?"

"The makeup sex is incredible."

Rory blushed after Dean's comment. "You think things will still be this perfect after we get married?"

"Everything will be even better."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Rory fell asleep in Dean's arms just minutes later. Once he realized she was in deep sleep he carried her into their bedroom and laid her onto the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Rory turned in bed her arm resting across Dean's chest. Her eyes opened and she realized she was in their bedroom.

"Dean wake up." Rory said pushing on him a little.

It didn't work, so she decided to try something else. She carefully positioned herself on top of him trying not to wake him until she officially had him pinned down.

"Dean? Please get up now." She said as she began to kiss him around his chest while making her way up to his neck.

Dean quickly jumped scaring her half to death and pulled her down onto the bed where he now had her pinned.

"DEAN." Rory screamed.

"You better not start something that you don't want to finish." Dean said returning the kisses she had just given him as she giggled.

Just then they heard scratching and barking at the bedroom door. "My baby wants to come inside." Rory said jumping off the bed to open the door.

"You could at least wait until we are married to replace me with the dog. I think you turned her against me. She used to like me until she bonded you."

"Don't be jealous Dean, she really does love you. But she probably heard me scream a second ago and came to see why daddy was hurting me."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No, I figure when my mom gets here she will have a name instantly. These things just come to her."

"You do realize your mom named her dog Paul Anka?"

"Yes, and he seems to enjoy his name."

"So what time do you want to leave today? It's already getting late."

"Where are we going?"

"To plan our wedding, in New York, at your old apartment building."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"You almost forgot that we made plans to plan our wedding?"

"No I just forgot that we planned on going there today. I'm going to start getting ready now. Here hold the pup."

The dog growled a bit before settling with Dean. "So did you invite Lane to come along? I figured you two could go dress shopping."

"Well no not exactly. But about the dress, I've been meaning to run something by you about that."

"What is it?"

"I was hoping to wear my mom's wedding dress, if she will let me. But I don't really see any reason why she wouldn't. What do you think?"

"I think it is completely your decision and you will be beautiful no matter what you wear."

"You're nice." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah hurry up I'm ready to go. I can't wait to see this garden you speak of."

"I hope it's still as beautiful as I remember. It's probably been over a year since I've seen it. I was always so busy before."

"Well you do realize that its winter and that flowers and trees may be dead there this time a year?"

"Yeah I know, but they maintain it through the winter. They use plants that can live through the cold weather. Supposedly the purpose of the outrageous rent costs. I won't be long, give me about twenty more minutes."

Dean went downstairs after he was dressed and waited for Rory. About half an hour later they were on the road heading to New York to check out the space for their wedding. They pulled up to a rather nice apartment complex and stepped out of the car.

"Geez Rory, why didn't you just live at the Plaza?" Dean asked looking in awe at the building.

"To far from work, besides this place was better. Come on, follow me."

They walked into the building but Rory stopped by the mailboxes.

"I should probably check that. Lane said she sent me an invitation to her wedding and that was a year ago. I haven't seen it yet."

"Yeah I think maybe you should check that."

A few seconds later Dean's hands were filled with letters and advertisements put in Rory's mailbox for the past year and a half.

"You realize this weighs about fifteen pounds?"

"I know I'm sorry. I will probably end up throwing most of it away once we get upstairs."

The two walked into the apartment.

"Wow the inside is just as nice as the outside. This place is huge for an apartment in New York." Dean said unloading the pile of mail onto the couch.

"Well like I said it's ours until March so anytime you would like to get away for a while, its waiting."

"Wait till Jess sees this place. Samantha will never want to go back to Stars Hollow."

"Well as long as they leave before the Green Day concert I don't care what they do."

"Miss I'm going to need a tour, first stop bathroom please."

"Straight down the hall and first door on your left." Rory said sitting on the couch sorting through the mail.

While Dean was still in the bathroom a certain letter caught her eye when she noticed the Blender label on the left corner of the envelope. It was thick. All sorts of things ran through her mind when she saw it. Quickly opening the letter she read the first page.

_Rory Gilmore,_

_We have been trying to reach you for several days. Due to an unexpected occurrence, the replacement for your job fell through at last minute. We are willing to double your previous salary if you are willing to return to Blender as assistant editor. We are aware that this is last minute notice so your first assignment won't be due until the end of January. All of the information is enclosed for you. Please contact us as soon as you get this. We look forward to having you back on our team._

_Craig Ryan_

_Editor in Chief_

Rory looked at the papers enclosed with the letter, her first assignment was to cover the January 27 Green Day Show in Manhattan. The bathroom door opened and Rory quickly stuffed the letter and attachments in her purse.

"Even the bathroom is huge." Dean said sitting down beside her on the couch.

Rory smiled at him.

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale." Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just feel a little car sick from the ride here."

"You want to lie down for a while? We could even spend the night if you want."

"No, we should do what we came here to do. You ready to see the roof?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Rory led the way to the rooftop. Neither of them said a word when they finally did see the space. It was breathtaking.

"It's perfect." Dean said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's even more beautiful then I remembered."

"Well let's go confirm the space for New Year's Eve with your landlord."

About an hour later they reentered Rory's apartment. "I can't believe he made us pay him one month rent to rent the rooftop for one day."

"Well it is New Year's Eve Rory and it's in a prime location."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides I guess you're worth it."

"Very funny."

"Let me just grab a few things and we can head back home."

"You want me to put all of your mail in a box so you can go through it?"

"No, I should have left it in the mailbox. The mail is evil."

"Whatever you say."

"Alright I'm all set, let's go."

They left the apartment building and started on their way back to Stars Hollow. The drive home was abnormally quiet. Dean knew something was wrong with Rory but couldn't figure out what was going on. They were really close to Stars Hollow before Dean decided to address the problem.

"Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you, Rory? I mean you have been really quiet all the way home."

"Dean everything is fine. I just don't feel so good. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Well we will have to get you better. Our wedding is in five days and you can't be sick when you get married."

By the time they made it home it was almost 11:00 PM. Once they pulled into the driveway they noticed someone sitting on the front porch step. Dean barely was able to stop the car before Rory baled and ran towards her.

"MOM. I've missed you so much." Rory said as she hugged her tight.

"I've missed you too kiddo."

A/N: I have to name the dog. I have no idea what to name her. If anyone has any good ideas, please let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

"I didn't know you were coming home today. We would have stayed home today if we had known." Rory said excitedly.

"Well, Dean didn't want me to tell you at all, but you know me I can't keep secrets. Do you really want to marry someone who doesn't want to tell you that your mother is coming home?" She asked mockingly.

"Mom, Dean told me about everything as soon as he got off the phone with you."

"Hey you, I thought this was supposed to be a surprise?" Lorelai asked Dean with a shocked tone in her voice.

"Sorry, she gave me the sad face and went to her room pouting." Dean said as he unlocked the front door.

"Coward."

"Hey, stop calling my fiancé names." Rory said wrapping her arms around Dean.

"Yuck, the two of you aren't going to act like that all the time now are you? I can't believe you and Dean are finally going to get married."

"Well I can't believe you and Luke. You're having a baby. Look at your stomach, it's getting bigger." Rory said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. And time is flying by; I mean it's already been three months."

"I have so much to talk to you about. The wedding is in four days." Rory said as she led her mom into the living room.

"Ah, what is this licking my shoes?" Lorelai asked looking down at the lab.

"Oh, that is one of my Christmas presents. Dean got her for me; we still haven't named her yet though." Rory said picking her up.

"Oh no Rory, Paul Anka is not going to like this."

"You still have Paul Anka?"

"Of course I still have Paul Anka. What do you think I would just give him away or something?"

"No, I was just thinking that we never kept pets very long in the past. So I just assumed…."

"Stop right there, I will have you know Paul Anka is very healthy and happy. He stayed with Sookie while we were gone to Europe. That reminds me; I should go by there and get him on the way home."

"Yeah he's probably going nuts without you."

"So it's a girl?" Lorelai asked reaching out for the lab.

"Yes it is."

"Well then, I got the perfect name for you. Hello Susanna."

"Susanna?" Rory asked a little clueless.

"Rory I so should not have to explain this to you. The Bangles---Susanna Hoffs. I never did get to name you after her and Paul Anka is a boy so he probably would have been a little confused if I called him Susanna."

"Oh, like Paul Anka isn't confusing. It's perfect though, I knew you would know the perfect name for her as soon as you saw her. Remember when you named my homework?"

"Ah yes, I remember Stella the hellion chick."

Dean walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Dean, we named the dog."

"That was fast. Rory said you would know exactly what to name her once you saw her. So what is her name?"

"Susanna. You know after the Bangles."

"If we keep naming all of the pets in this family after musicians they can eventually start a band." Dean said trying to make a joke.

Both of the girls just stared back at him with blank stares.

"Never mind then. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

"Okay so tell me everything about the wedding. Have you found a dress yet?"

"Oh about that, I was hoping you would let me wear your wedding dress. I mean I really loved it on you and I don't think I will ever find a dress that beautiful in four days."

"Oh my gosh of course you can wear my wedding dress."

"Thank you mommy. So did Dean tell you that we are going to have two weddings?"

"No, why do you need to have two weddings?"

"Well the first one is going to be small. Just a few people were invited: You, Luke, Lane, Zac, Jess, and Samantha. The second one is going to be a big blowout. It's going to take some time to plan so we wanted to go ahead and get married now."

"Wait a minute. You and Dean are getting married and Jess is invited to the SMALL wedding?"

"Yeah, Dean and Jess are friends now. And Dean was Jess's best man when he got married so he is kind of returning the favor."

"I know Dean and Jess are friends. But Jess is going to be the best man at your and Dean's wedding? How ironic is that?"

"Yeah I know it seems kind of weird but things are fine now. We are all friends."

"If you say so."

"Wow, it's getting kind of late. Especially for Luke, he's probably still waiting up for me. I should get back home."

"I'm sorry we got back so late mom. I wish I would have known you were coming home today."

"That's okay but tomorrow you must come over and try on the dress. If you need any adjustments I could probably do it myself."

"Of course is Dean allowed to come with me or is that bad luck?"

"Well he can come but he can't see the dress on you. I'll see both of you tomorrow."

"Hey Lorelai?" Dean called out before she could get out the front door.

"Yeah?"

"How do you like your new house?"

"Overall I like it, but tomorrow we will talk about some things that will need to be changed soon. I still can't believe he did all of that and didn't ask me about anything." Lorelai said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't forget to pick Paul Anka up on your way home." Rory said reminding her.

"Thank god you just said that. I almost forgot again. I will see the two of you tomorrow." Lorelai said giving Rory a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out the door.

Once Lorelai left Rory walked over to the couch and joined Dean.

"So everything is working out just in time for the wedding." Dean said happily.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm kind of tired from the ride today. Would you like to join me?"

"I will soon. I'm not really tired yet, I was hoping to get some wedding details planned out before I go to sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then." He said giving her a quick kiss and heading upstairs.

Rory waited for Dean to get upstairs. Once she knew he was out of sight she pulled the letter out of her purse that she had gotten from Blender and began to read it once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Rory awoke the next morning and shook Dean awake.

"Dean, get up. It's time for me to go try on my wedding dress."

"Why do you have to go this early? It's only seven AM. Can't we sleep a little longer?"

"Fine, you sleep, I'll go without you." Rory said getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Dean continued to sleep and didn't say a word to her after her last comment. When she came back out of the bathroom twenty minutes later Dean was dressed and waiting patiently for her.

"I can't believe I'm waking up this early to sit alone in your mom's living room while you try on a dress."

"Would you feel better if I let you try on a dress too?"

"No, that would definitely make me feel worse. That reminds me though; we do need to confirm the tux rental today."

"We'll go as soon as leave my mom's house. Alright, I'm ready to go. Don't forget to bring Susanna; I want her to meet Paul Anka."

The drive to Lorelai's didn't take long. Once they arrived Rory just walked in the house rather than knocking. They found Lorelai in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"That better be decaf pregnant lady." Rory said as she entered the kitchen.

"It is, Luke threw away all of the bad stuff, including the caffeinated coffee. What are you two doing here so early?"

"I came to try on the dress. We have a lot to do before the wedding."

"Lorelai why are you up this early? I thought you slept in on days that you don't go to the inn?" Dean asked.

"Yeah normally, but I've been off lately. I'm not sure what exactly is responsible for it the baby or the trip to Europe."

"So can I try the dress on now?" Rory asked excitedly putting Susanna down on the floor.

"Yeah sure, it's in my closet. Go ahead up; I'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

Rory took off up the stairs leaving her mom and Dean alone in the kitchen.

"So this is definitely going to happen?" Loralie asked.

"Yeah we are definitely getting married."

"I'm sorry about how I acted before about the wedding. I mean, now that I'm here, I can see it with my own eyes. Rory is so happy, I honestly can't remember the last time I saw her this happy and excited about something."

"Thanks Lorelai that mean a lot to hear you say that."

"Well I'm going to go help Rory with the dress."

Lorelai turned to leave as Paul Anka entered the kitchen. Paul Anka froze in his tracks at the sight of Susanna. Susanna just tilted her head a little and let out a whimper.

"I guess I'll be down here getting these two acquainted with one another." Dean said reluctantly knowing he had a huge task ahead of him.

Lorelai continued upstairs to find that Rory had already put the dress on and was now admiring it in the mirror.

"That was fast, turn around, model for me." Lorelai asked walking into the room.

"Mom, it's perfect. I love it."

"You're right, it is perfect. It looks way better on you then it did me."

Rory stared back into the mirror admiring the dress as Lorelai looked on behind her.

"Blender offered me my job back." Rory blurted out still facing the mirror.

"Where the hell did that come from? And are you going to take it?"

"Well at first I thought maybe Dean and I could move to the city and maybe I could go back to work and marry Dean but he has so much going for him here. It's just not fair for me to ask him to do that. Even if he would have agreed to it, I've come to the conclusion that it still wouldn't have worked out."

"Why not?"

"With that job I never had any free time. I've decided Stars Hollow is the best place for me and Dean. We are both happy here and this is where our family is."

"Well I like this plan, it definitely makes me happy."

"Me too." Rory said as she hugged her mom.

"So you want to go ahead and take the dress home with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay just put it back in the cover so Dean doesn't see it. Believe me, I let Luke see me in it before our wedding and a few weeks later I find out he has a kid with someone else. That whole bad luck thing….true."

Lorelai and Rory out the dress away and then added a few accessories before making there way back down stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped and observed what was happening. Dean, Susanna, and Paul Anka were sitting together on the couch watching TV.

"Well good to see that everyone is getting along." Lorelai said making all three of them look up at the same time.

"Yeah, it didn't take much; they both seem to live each other." Dean said surprised.

"Well mom we have so much to do today. We should get going. Thanks for all your help."

Dean stood up and walked over to Rory to help with all of the bags of stuff she had brought from upstairs.

"I thought you were just borrowing a dress?"

"We found a few other things as well. Come on Susanna, let's go to the car."

Susanna began to get up but Paul Anka put his paw on her back pushing her back to the couch.

"Oh no, Paul Anka you cannot keep Susanna. I promise she will come back to visit soon." Rory said walking over to the couch to pick her up.

"Do you realize what this is going to do to him?" Lorelai asked. "You are taking the first doggie friend away that he has ever made since he has lived in this house."

"Your dog has issues. I don't want Susanna to catch what he has." Rory said as they exited the house. "Bye, mom. I'll call you later tonight."

"You better."

Dean and Rory went on to do the rest of their last minute errands for the wedding. They finally finished everything around five in the afternoon and returned home. Dean helped Rory get all of her bags in the house. Rory almost immediately headed upstairs with the dress.

"I'm going to try on my dress."

"Again? You know it fits. Why do you have to put it back on now?"

"I just want to. So you stay down here, I don't want you to accidentally see the dress."

"Okay, but I want to spend some time together tonight so try to be fast about it." He said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I will."

Rory went upstairs and Dean went into the kitchen to try to decide what they should have for dinner. Just as he was about to open the refrigerator his cell phone began to ring and he saw that it was Tom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, I know you wanted to take some time off for a while but I could really use your help on a job. It will only take a few hours."

"Alright Tom, I can help you out tonight. It's the least I can do with you letting me take all of this time off for the wedding."

"Thanks Dean, you're a life saver. You got a pen, I'll give you directions?"

Dean grabbed a pen and paper and quickly wrote down the directions to the site and hung up the phone shortly after. Dean went upstairs to find Rory being careful to let her know he was on his way to prevent from seeing the dress.

"Rory, can I come in the bedroom now?"

"No, don't come in." She screamed back.

"Well hey I have to go help Tom with a job really quick. I should be back in a few hours."

"Okay but hurry back as soon as you can. I have something to talk to you about."

"I will. Oh I need to use my truck so I'm going to need to move your car from behind it. Where are your keys?"

"They're in my purse, it's downstairs on the table by the phone."

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and leave. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too." Rory shouted back.

Dean went back downstairs and found her purse sitting on the table. Reaching into her purse he almost immediately felt the keys but as he pulled them out an envelope popped out with them. He picked it up to put it back and noticed the label in the left corner that read Blender. After staring at the letter for a while he decided to read it. It didn't take him long to read, the letter was short it was the attachments that were lengthy. After he finished he quickly put the letter back in the envelope and back into her purse. He couldn't believe this was happening; he laid Rory's keys back on the table and walked out the door. He decided not to go to the job site to help Tom, instead he needed to drive, he had a lot to think about.

Later that night Rory got ready for bed after she had dinner. Dean had been gone now for almost three hours. Hoping he would come home before she fell asleep she decided to sit on the couch for a while and watch some TV. Rory had fallen asleep on the couch but awoke to the unpleasant sound of the TV station going off the air. She quickly changed the station to get rid of the annoying sound. Looking at the clock she saw that it was now 4:00 AM. "_I can't believe Dean didn't carry me to the bedroom."_ She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs. Once she entered the room and saw the bed still made and no sign of Dean she began to panic. Running back downstairs she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed his cell number. The call went to voicemail. Not knowing what else to do she looked for Tom's number and dialed.

"Hello?" Tom answered sleepily.

"Tom, its Rory. Is Dean still with you?"

"No Rory, Dean never did show up tonight. I assumed something came up and he wasn't able to make it. I've been home since 11:00 PM."

"He said he was leaving to help you with a job that was around six. I haven't heard from him since then."

"I'm sorry Rory. I haven't seen or talked to him since earlier tonight."

"Well thanks anyway Tom, sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, keep me posted."

"I will, bye."

Rory hung up and dialed her mom's number. Lorelai reached for her phone and saw that it was Rory from the caller ID.

"This better be good, because I was just having the best dream…."

"Mom, its Dean, I can't find him. He was supposed to be helping Tom and he didn't show up and now he's not home." Rory said clearly scared and crying.

"Rory, I'll be right over. We will find him. Just stay right there. Luke and I will be there as soon as we can."


	14. Chapter 14

Rory sat on the couch anxiously waiting for the phone to ring. When she heard the knock on the door she nearly jumped out of her seat onto the floor. She went to the door and opened it seeing her mom.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Lorelai asked with concern.

"No, I keep calling his cell phone but the voicemail just keeps picking up. I've called all of the hospitals in the area too, nothing."

"Okay let's just go sit down on the couch; we need to go back through the steps of everything that happened before Dean left tonight."

"Where is Luke?"

"He is looking around town for Dean. I told him to check Miss Patty's, it wouldn't be the first time he accidentally fell asleep there."

Rory began to smile a little but it didn't last long. The comment made her start to cry again.

"I'm scared mom, what if something happened to him? I mean the only other reason why he wouldn't call me is if he started to have second thoughts about the wedding."

"Do you think maybe he is having second thoughts?"

"I don't think so, everything was fine. We got home tonight around five and I went upstairs to try on the dress. Dean stayed down here and a few minutes later he told me from outside the door that Tom had called and he needed his help with a job. He said that he loved me and would be back in a few hours."

"That's everything, he didn't say anything else?"

"Yeah, everything was fine between us when he left."

Rory started to break down in front of her mom. Lorelai pulled her into her arms, as if she were a small child again, holding her tight.

"Rory everything is going to be okay. I'm sure there is a logical explanation behind all of this."

Lorelai's cell phone began to ring as soon as she finished her sentence. Checking the caller ID she saw that it was Luke.

"Hey, any luck?"

"Nope, no one has heard from or seen him, including Miss Patty. We are all going to continue the search though. I'll call you if I have any updates."

"Okay Luke…bye."

"Did Luke find out anything?"

"No not yet, he and Miss Patty seem to be assembling a search party though."

"Its 6:30 now, doesn't Luke have to open the diner?"

"No, Caesar can handle it, besides this is way more important."

"He's been gone now for over twelve hours."

Rory had barely gotten that comment out when they both heard keys opening the front door. Rory ran to the door just in time to see it open and Lorelai stood up in front of the couch. Dean walked into the house; it looked like he hadn't had sleep in a week.

"Dean, thank God. I've been so worried about you." Rory said as she wrapped her arms around him tighter then she ever had before.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. When the sun began to rise I headed home."

"Where did you go? Why didn't you call me?"

"I had to get out of the house. I needed to think….about us." Dean swallowed hard as the words came from his mouth.

"Dean what's going on? If you are having doubts about the wedding, you should talk to me about it."

"Yeah, I thought we had come to the conclusion that we were going to be honest with each other about everything no matter how it may make the other feel."

"Exactly Dean, that's why you should have told me if you were having doubts. We can work this out together."

"Rory I'm not having doubts. I have always known exactly what I want."

"Well what's wrong then? Dean we are getting married in three days, we have to talk about this."

"No, we're not getting married. You're not ready. I really thought things were going to be different this time, but I have to stop kidding myself."

"Dean you're wrong. I want to get married, I love you."

"I can't do this right now." Dean said as he walked past Rory and towards the stairs.

Once Dean was on the stairs he noticed Lorelai had been standing in the living room the whole time listening to their conversation. He turned to go up but hesitated for a moment and then turned back to face Lorelai again.

"I bet she told you though? I'm sure you know all about it." Dean asked Lorelai.

"Dean what are you talking about?" Rory asked now getting frustrated.

"Have any good job offers handed to you lately?"

Rory realized what he meant right away. Unable to speak at the time she stared back at him in silence and then turned to stare at the table her purse was sitting on.

"Hey at least we didn't rent that moving truck yet. Everything is still comfortably waiting for you in that cozy apartment you conveniently still have."

Dean took off upstairs and left Rory and Loralie in the living room alone.

"You didn't tell him about the job offer?" Lorelai asked.

"No, not yet, I was planning on staying here. That is what I wanted to do. I don't want that job anymore. I was going to tell him about the offer and what I decided to do tonight but then he never came home. He must have seen the letter in my purse last night and got the wrong idea."

"Well I'm going to have to take Dean's side on this one. If you would have just been honest with him, as you had promised, none of this would be happening right now."

"I know, I have to fix this."

"I'm going to go back home. I really hope the two of you can work this out."

"Me too. Thanks for coming over mom. I'll call you later."

After Lorelai left the house, Rory grabbed the letter from her purse and headed upstairs to talk to Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean, can we talk?" Rory asked softly as she entered the room.

"I'm really tired Rory." Dean said lying down on the bed.

"We need to talk about this."

"How long have you known about this Rory?"

"I got the letter the day we went to the apartment. I opened it while you were in the bathroom."

"So you've been thinking about taking the job back then?"

"Yes a little but Dean you were always part of the plan. It's not what you think."

"Well here's what I think. You are offered your job back in New York and you don't even bother telling me about it. You lied to me Rory. I would have never kept something this important from you."

"Dean I'm sorry. I was scared, at first I thought maybe I would want to take the job back but then I realized my life is here now." Rory said as she walked to the side of the bed and took a seat next to him.

"Regardless of what you are going to do, you should have told me. That is what this is all about. I'm not mad that you would want your job back, I'm mad because you hid this from me."

"I needed time to think about it. I was going to tell you last night when you came back home but you never did."

"That's real convenient for you Rory."

"You have to believe me, I don't want this job. I want to stay here and I want to marry you. Please Dean, you have to believe me." Rory couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She felt as if she was losing him and it scared her to death.

"Rory, don't cry." Dean sat up from the bed and rubbed her back in attempt to make her stop crying.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Dean please just give me another chance."

"I want you more then anything in the world but you have got to tell me things, you can't keep stuff like this to yourself, not if you still want to get married."

"Of course I still want to marry you, and I promise from now on you are the first person to know about any important events in my life."

Dean pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry about not calling last night; I know you must have been really worried. I promise that will never happen again either."

"I was so scared Dean, I didn't know the reason you had left and then I called Tom and he said you never showed. Oh and that reminds me, you should call him soon."

"How many people did you have out looking for me?"

"Well there was Luke and Miss Patty. And when Miss Patty is involved the whole town is pretty much involved. Don't worry though I'm sure my mom has told them you are back by now."

Dean laid back down onto the bed pulling Rory down with him to her side. "I'm so tired; I can hardly keep my eyes open." Dean said sleepily staring back at Rory.

"Close them and go to sleep then."

"I can't close my eyes around you anymore; I'm scared you won't be there when I wake up." Dean said jokingly.

"Hey, that's not fair; you were the one that was gone when I woke up on the couch this morning."

Rory never got a response from Dean he was fast asleep when she turned to look at him.

As Dean slept Rory watched him, she was amazed at how forgiving he was after only minutes ago canceling their wedding. "I love you so much, and I would never leave you." Rory whispered in his ear before getting off the bed and headed towards the hallway. Once she left the room Dean opened his eyes for a moment and took in what she had just said to him, probably thinking he didn't hear it.

Rory walked into her old bedroom. That is where she was keeping the wedding dress to keep Dean from coming across it by accident. She couldn't resist trying it on once again. As she went to put the dress back into the closet she noticed her old Chilton uniform in the back of it and pulled it out. Just for the fun of it she tried it on to see if it would still fit and it did. It actually fit better now then it did all those years ago. Changing back into normal clothes Rory sat on her bed and began looking through old photo albums.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked standing in the doorway.

"You're up already? You didn't sleep long."

"It's almost noon Rory."

"Really? Time really does fly. I was looking at my old photo albums. I've found some really interesting pictures of you too." Rory said with a smirk.

"Just don't show them to anyone else or I may be forced to bring out the embarrassing pictures I have of you."

"You don't have any embarrassing pictures of me."

"Try me. You may be surprised." Dean said smiling.

"No I believe you, no one sees these." She said putting the pictures she had taken out back in the book.

"What is your Chilton uniform doing on your bed?"

"Oh I came across it earlier and decided to try it on to see if it still fits."

"Does it?"

"Yeah actually, better then it used to."

"Oh really?" Dean asked with intrigue in his voice.

"Yeah, why do you sound so weird when you ask that?"

"I've always kind of had this fantasy about being able to take that uniform off of you. It actually used to be a recurring dream for me in high school."

"Dean!"

"What? I'm just being honest. What do you expect from a sixteen year old who sees his girlfriend in a private school uniform almost everyday?"

"Tell me about the dream."

"How about you put that back on and meet me in the bedroom. And instead of me telling you, I can show you." Dean said leaving the room smiling.

Rory couldn't believe she was doing this, but she quickly threw the outfit back on and headed in the direction of their bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't ever get rid of that outfit." Dean stated as he and Rory separated from one another, both exhausted.

"I always planned to keep it for sentimental reasons but now it means much more."

Dean turned to his side so that he was face to face with Rory.

"Have you thought about where you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Yeah actually, I meant to tell you about that." Rory reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out some papers. "Australia, it's summer there right now." She said as she handed him her research.

"It looks amazing. I'm all for it. When do we leave?"

"I found a flight on January 5, we would be coming back home on January 25, just in time for Green Day."

"I really should have helped Tom last night."

"What do you mean?"

"He is going to be really upset when I tell him I need this much time off."

"Well nothing has been finalized yet. Maybe we can just wait and have our honeymoon during our second wedding. That actually makes more sense when you think about it."

"Why is that?"

"Well we are getting married right away because we want to, but we are waiting for the traditional wedding until later. The honeymoon should go with the traditional wedding."

"I can wait, as long as you are okay with this decision. If you want to still go now, I can talk to Tom."

"No I think it will be better to go later. We'll have more time to plan what we can do while we're there."

"You know what I just realized?" Dean asked Rory.

"What?"

"We are still going to have two anniversaries even as a married couple."

"I guess we are just meant to celebrate our love twice as much as anyone else."

Dean smiled back at her. "So I was thinking we could have a mini wedding party tonight. You know invite everyone involved in the wedding and I guess kind of have a dress rehearsal dinner."

"Yes, Dean this is going to be so much fun. I'm so excited, I'm going to call Lane now and let her know."

"Call your mom first; I'm sure she is worried about everything that happened earlier." Dean shouted at Rory as she left the room in a hurry.

Dean quickly got dressed when Rory went downstairs to make her phone calls. When he made it downstairs Rory was clearly talking to Lorelai on the phone. He didn't have to ask he could just tell by the way Rory was responding to the other person.

"I'm going to Doose's; get some food to cook for tonight." Dean whispered to Rory as she continued her conversation with Lorelai. Rory nodded and followed Dean to the door giving him a kiss goodbye.

On the way to Doose's Dean decided to call Jess and make sure he and Samantha would be able to make it to the dress rehearsal. Jess and Samantha were more then happy to attend. They actually seemed to be excited about the event. Meanwhile back at home Rory had already called and confirmed that Lane and Zac would be able to make it and Lorelai was already on her way over.

When the doorbell rang Rory ran to the door to open it.

"Mom, you got here fast." Rory said smiling.

"Yeah, I came straight here. Luke has been at the diner all day and I have been bored at home waiting for you to call me, which took you many hours. And look at you now; you are grinning from ear to ear."

"Well Dean and I had an exceptionally special makeup session."

"That explains the grinning. Dirty."

"Everything was so amazing. Dean told me about how he used to have fantasies about me in my Chilton uniform and…"

"No Rory stop. I will never be able to get that image out of my head, geez I feel so dirty just knowing what took place here earlier."

"Sorry, I just thought maybe you would want me to share with you one of the most amazing experiences of my life."

Lorelai looked at Rory uncertain. "It was really that good huh?"

"Oh yeah, it was _really_ that good."

Rory had just finished what she was saying when Dean walked through the door holding bags of food. Both of them turned and stared at him as he entered the kitchen and put the bags down.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked as the two continued to stare silently.

"Uh no, what makes you think that? I'm going to straighten up a little in the living room before everyone gets here." Lorelai said trying to make an excuse to leave the room.

"What's with her?" Dean asked Rory as Lorelai left the room.

"Nothing, I was just telling her how happy you make me." Rory said as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Well you make me happy too. Did you call Lane?" Dean asked as he began to put groceries away in the cabinets.

"Yeah, she and Zac will be here shortly."

"Good, I called Jess on the way to the store. They're both going to be here as soon as they can."

"I'm so glad this worked out for everyone. I think tonight is going to be really fun. So I guess you have everything under control in here?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I'm going to help mom straighten up a little before everyone gets here."

Rory walked into the living room where she found her mom rearranging furniture.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"The way you have this set up is not good for a party. We have to make room in case someone wants to dance."

"No mom, no one is going to want to dance. It's not that kind of party. Come with me upstairs, I have your dress, you need to try it on."

"You bought me a dress without me being present. You are a brave girl." Lorelai said following her up the stairs.

Lorelai and Rory walked into her and Dean's bedroom. Rory went straight to the walk in closet and pulled out the dress.

"So this is where you sleep now? Isn't it weird saying that Dean's bedroom is also your bedroom?"

"No not really, he has really made me feel at home here."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." Loralie whined.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just caught a glimpse of the Chilton uniform lying in the floor."

"Stop being noisy and try on your dress." Rory said handing it to her.

"You and Dean have had sex in every room of this house, haven't you?"

"Mom, geez stop it."

"No, I'm right I can tell or you would have answered the question." Lorelai went into the bathroom to try on the dress Rory handed her.

When Lorelai shut the door Rory responded to her question. "And you're wrong; we haven't done it in the kitchen."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me." Lorelai said coming back out of the bathroom.

"So you like the dress?"

"Yes actually, it's very simple and sliming for a pregnant lady. How did you know what size to get me?"

"I asked Luke for the current size you were wearing. There is something I need to tell you."

"That sounds bad."

"No not really, it's just that after I talked to you about the wedding, you know the first time. I didn't think you were going to be here for it. So I kind of asked Lane to be my maid of honor. Are you mad?"

"No, of course not, as long as I can be the maid of honor at the second wedding."

"You got it. Help me get the rest of these downstairs." Rory said handing her mom two more dresses and three suits.

"What are you going to carry?"

"Shoes." Rory said showing her the boxes.

They both headed downstairs and hung all of the wedding clothing in the front closet. Just as they finished the doorbell rang.

"Hey, I'm so glad the two of you could make it tonight on such short notice." Rory said as Lane and Zac came inside.

"Of course, I mean you only get married once. Well technically twice in your case or three for Dean. Okay forget I said that."

Everyone made their way to the kitchen to see how the cooking was going for Dean. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. Lorelai left the kitchen to answer it. A few seconds later she returned with three more guests.

"Look who I found at the door." Lorelai said with Luke, Jess, and Samantha following close behind her.

"Everyone is here now, so I guess we can start. First thing is first I need for everyone to try on their dress or tux and make sure it fits, as well as shoes. Hopefully we won't have a problem since I had everyone's measurements."

Everyone scattered in a different direction. Some went to bathrooms and others found the nearest bedroom. Lorelai went with Luke to help him leaving Rory and Dean alone in the kitchen.

"So is dinner almost ready?"

"About twenty more minutes and we can eat."

"I was thinking about something. I wanted to run it by you first though."

"Okay what is it?"

"Maybe we should invite everyone to go ahead to New York the day after tomorrow. If we go early the day before the wedding we can get settled and maybe even go out the night before the wedding and do something crazy."

"Something crazy huh, like what?"

"I don't know, it was just a suggestion."

"Well I'm all for going early but I'm not so sure about the doing something crazy part."

Jess walked back into the kitchen just as Dean finished his sentence.

"I didn't even get this dressed up for my wedding." Jess whined.

Rory looked to Dean. "It's true, he didn't." Dean replied in Jess's defense.

"Well I guess if you really don't want to wear it, you don't have to."

"Wow Jess, you look really good." Samantha said as she came back into the kitchen wearing her dress.

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself." He said giving her a kiss.

"Maybe I will wear it; I mean it's only for an hour or two right?"

Everyone else began to resurface in the kitchen wearing their wedding attire, Luke looking to be the most miserable.

"Does everything fit everyone okay?" Rory asked hopeful. Hearing no complaints she began to clap her hands in excitement. "Dean and I want to ask everyone to join us in New York on December 30. We want to leave as early as possible so everyone can spend the day in the city before the wedding. There will be plenty of room for everyone to stay in my old apartment."

Everyone agreed to leave early. However Luke and Lorelai had to rearrange their schedule at the diner and the inn. The rest of the night went perfectly. Once everyone changed back into their normal clothes they all sat and ate a wonderful dinner Dean prepared. Later that night once everyone had left Dean and Rory sat in the living room talking about the night.

"That went really well."

"Yes it did. So what do you want to do now?" Dean asked Rory.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm tired. I was thinking I would take a long bath and then go to bed."

"That sounds great. Why don't you go ahead up and start the bath and I'll meet you as soon as I lock up and turn the lights off down here."

"Hey, you just invited yourself into my bath."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I'll see you upstairs soon." Rory said smiling as she started up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay people, here is your newly revised Chapter 17. Geez a few mistakes sure do bring out the reviews in people.

The next day came and went quickly as everyone prepared for their trip to New York for the wedding. On the morning of December 30 everyone met at Rory and Dean's house. Each couple decided to drive separately with the exception of Luke and Lorelai driving with Jess and Samantha. Jess decided they wouldn't need a car while they were spending time in the city, both of them preferred to walk when in their hometown. Everyone was in the cars ready to go except Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai was trying to convince Rory that she wasn't forgetting anything.

"Come on everyone is waiting for us." Lorelai whined to Rory.

"Well it's my wedding. They can wait. I really feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Well if the feeling is that bad then you probably are forgetting something but at this point I say just leave it."

"Okay let's go." Rory said as she walked toward the door.

"Oh wait. The pregnant lady needs to use the potty before we hit the road." Lorelai said as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Good, I can blame this on you." Rory shouted at her.

Lorelai finally reappeared and the two headed outside and got into separate cars.

"Did you figure out what you were forgetting?" Dean asked Rory once she was inside.

"No, it wasn't me. Mom had to use the bathroom. I was waiting on her."

"Sure you were." Dean said with a smile.

Everyone pulled out of the driveway and began the trip to the city.

"Okay here's the plan." Jess said as they began to drive down the road. "We throw Rory and Dean a party tonight. We'll tell them to go out for dinner or something and while they're gone we decorate the apartment, buy the booze, and hire the stripper. Everyone with me?"

With that last comment came an unexpected punch from Samantha.

"Ow, what you do that for?" When he looked at her he didn't need an answer to his question. "Okay scratch the stripper idea."

"Well I'm with you Jess. I love parties." Lorelai said happily.

"Geez, it's sad when the only person agreeing to party with booze and strippers is the pregnant chick."

"No drinking Lorelai." Luke said speaking up for the first time since she had gotten back in the car.

"I don't mind, I like being the only sober person while everyone else around me is trashed. It's like watching a really bad movie, but one of those that you can't turn off because you keep thinking something might happen that you may want to see."

"Yeah I know what you mean. You should have been there the night before Dean's wedding to Lindsay. All he could talk about was Rory." Luke said staring straight ahead at the road not realizing that both Lorelai and Jess were staring at him waiting for more of an explanation.

"Yeah and…." Lorelai said getting tired of waiting.

"What?"

"What did Dean say about Rory?"

"Well everything…he kept saying her name around his friends so I took him upstairs so he could sleep it off but as we went up the stairs he said all kinds of things. He was mumbling stuff about how perfect she was and that she could change the world. And then that's when he said: why didn't she love me?"

"Luke what did you do?"

"Nothing, he fell asleep right after that. I didn't talk to him until the next morning. I'm not sure if he remembered what happened the night before or not but he was in a hurry to get out of the apartment."

"Luke, why didn't you tell me about this? Or reminded Dean what he said or you could have even told Rory."

"Well he seemed fine the next day so when I ran into Rory I told her not to go to the wedding. You know just in case he saw her and started feeling like that again."

Jess threw his head back in laughter. "Great job Luke. You should have continued to keep that information to yourself; you just screwed up big time."

Lorelai was frantically searching through her purse for her cell phone. Once she found it she quickly began to dial Rory's cell number.

"Mom, what is it? We just left." Rory said as she answered the phone.

"It's Luke's fault."

"What is Luke's fault?"

"The fact that you and Dean had to have an affair, it's all Luke's fault."

"Mom what kind of medication does the doctor have you on currently?" Rory asked trying to make sense of what she was saying to her.

"You don't believe me. Ask Dean what he did the night before he married Lindsay."

"Dean, my medicated mother is on the phone. She wants me to ask you what you did the night before you married Lindsay."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you need to know this information mom?"

"Just tell him to answer you."

"She said for you to just answer the question."

"Well to be honest I don't remember much of the night. Me, Kyle and a few other guys went out and had some drinks. We got pretty wasted. After that the only thing I remember is waking up in Luke's apartment the next day."

"He said he got wasted and spent the night in Luke's apartment." Rory said back to her mom.

"Luke carried him upstairs when he started babbling your name in front of his friends. Luke said that once he was upstairs he said things like: Why didn't she love me? Along with many others. "

Rory looked over at Dean with a serious look on her face, which kind of gave him chills. Not being able to tell if what she was hearing was good or bad.

"Don't you see what I'm saying? Luke could have prevented everyone a lot of heartache but instead he told you not to go to the wedding."

"Lorelai I just did what I thought at the time was the best thing for everybody. How was I supposed to know she still loved him too?" Luke said trying to defend himself.

"Well the fact that he still loved her was enough to prevent him from marrying someone else just to fill the void."

"Mom, I'm going to hang up now and talk to Dean. Tell Jess and Samantha I'm sorry and that if we make a stop they are more then welcome to ride with us instead."

"What's going on?" Dean asked as Rory closed her phone shut.

"Mom thinks that it is Luke's fault that we had to have an affair. Apparently you confessed your love for me that night to Luke before your wedding, and his way of solving it was to just tell me not to go to your wedding."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I did that. Heh, actually I can believe I did that, I just can't believe I don't remember doing it. Is that why you didn't show up at the wedding?"

"Well, yeah Luke practically begged me not to go. I was there though, you just didn't see me."

"You didn't go. I looked for you."

"You didn't look far enough. I stayed outside under the oak tree, I watched you and Lindsay come out of the church together. I wanted to scream, I wanted to walk up to you and tell you how much I still loved you but instead I stayed by the tree and cried."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I wish we could have been more honest with each other about what we were feeling at the time."

"We just have to put all of that behind us. Maybe all of that had to happen then to bring us to where we are today. Can you believe that I'm finally going to be Mrs. Dean Forester tomorrow?" She said excitedly.

Dean smiled back at her as he intertwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand for the remainder of the trip. They arrived about an hour later. The ride didn't seem to take as long as before. Everyone was extremely happy to get out of the cars, but no one was more excited about it then Jess. Lorelai had given Luke a hard time the whole trip after he told her about Dean.

Lane walked past Lorelai and Luke arguing and went up to Rory. "What are they arguing about?"

"Rather or not it's Luke's fault Dean and I had an affair." Rory stated simply.

"Why would that be Luke's fault?" Lane asked curious.

"Dean told him he still loved me the night before he married Lindsay and he never said anything about it until now."

"Whoa, I guess it kind of is his fault then."

"What's done is done. It's time to move on with our lives people." Rory shouted over the yelling between Luke and Lorelai causing them to fall silent. "Everyone inside, we have an exciting evening ahead of us."


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone filed into the room one by one carrying luggage through the door. Once everyone was inside they all seemed to stand in the same place they stopped except for Rory and Dean.

"You are allowed to come in further then that. I promise the floor doesn't fall through."

"Rory, do you realize this is the first time I've been here. You have lived here for years and I never got to see your apartment and now you don't even live here anymore." Lorelai stated.

"Yeah I guess this is the first time you've been here, I never realized that before. Well come on in everybody."

"Rory, why did you need an apartment this big? I mean it was just you here right?" Jess asked as he stepped further into the largest apartment he had ever seen in New York.

"Yeah, but when I got here at first I thought I would have a lot more time for visitors and I could actually afford it, so I thought why not?"

"Are you sure you want us to stay here after the wedding? I mean if you and Dean wanted to stay here…"

"Don't be silly Jess. If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have offered it to you. Besides Dean and I are not staying in my old apartment on our wedding night."

"Where are you two going to stay after you get married?" Lane asked.

"Well Dean has everything planned out; it's supposed to be a surprise for me."

At that moment everyone looked to Dean for somewhat of a clue to the plans. Dean threw his hands into the air indicating he wasn't giving in to anyone.

"On the way here I tried to make the best decision of where everyone should sleep for tonight. Dean and I will take my old room, Lane and Zac can sleep in the spare bedroom and unfortunately for tonight only the four of you will have to sleep in the living room." Rory said pointing to Jess, Samantha, Luke, and Lorelai.

"Great, I've missed those days of hearing Uncle Luke snore through the night. I finally get to revisit them."

"You should talk, if only you were able to hear yourself." Samantha said to Jess.

"Yeah, I agree with her. The night I had to stay at the apartment with you and Luke I thought you would never stop, which you didn't by the way." Lorelai announced.

Rory showed Lane and Zac their room and then helped Dean move things into their room. Once everyone was settled in and unpacked they all met back up in the living room to decide what to do for the night.

"Any ideas?" Dean asked.

"Well personally Jess and I want strippers."

"Quit encouraging him Lorelai." Luke quickly said before it could go any further.

"Well if we can't have strippers, I say we still get smashed. At least this way when Dean gets drunk we'll all know for sure if he still loves Rory?" Jess said laughing.

"Shut up Jess. Sometimes I forget why we didn't get along before and then you have to go and remind me." Dean said in his defense.

"Don't get so worked up there Dean, we all know you love her." Jess said aloud.

Dean and Rory's eyes met from across the room after Jess's last comment. It caused both of them to blush.

"Alright, if we are just going to stay in tonight then all the guys should go out and get supplies for the party. While you all are gone, we girls will be on the roof decorating for tomorrow." Rory stated trying to get things rolling.

"Sounds like a plan." Jess said as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

Dean, Luke and Zac were close behind. The girls grabbed several bags they had brought with them from Stars Hollow to decorate with and also headed towards the door as well.

About an hour later the guys returned to the apartment arms full of bags.

"Hey Zac, you mind going to tell the girls we're back?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sure no problem."

Zac headed towards the roof to find that they were still hard at work decorating.

"If anyone is ready for a break, we have plenty of beer and liquor downstairs." Zac announced as he made his way over to where Lane was standing.

"Uh hello, pregnant lady here." Lorelai said motioning to her stomach.

"We made sure to get you some non-alcoholic mixes as well."

"Aww, how thoughtful."

"This looks amazing; you guys have done a great job."

"Well thank you Zac." Rory said happy that things were working out as they had planned. "Let's go join our guys shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Lorelai agreed.

When they walked back into the apartment they found that Dean and Jess had started the party without them, along with Luke being the bartender.

"Hey you should have waited on us." Rory whined to Dean.

"It'll be okay. It's just our first drink." He said handing her a mixed drink.

Rory walked over to the radio and turned it on to get a more relaxed feeling in the room. It didn't take long for everyone to become friendly with one another especially after a few more drinks. Everyone was wasted except for Lorelai, which was still having one of the best nights of her life watching everyone around act like idiots.

"Hey do you guys remember that time when Kyle had a party and the two of you got into that fight?" Lane asked.

"Yeah I remember, I also remember you being in a somewhat similar state of mind that night as well Lane." Jess answered.

"Whatever happened between the two of you that night anyway? I mean it was obviously over Rory but why did the two of you finally decide to fight it out?" Lorelai asked.

Dean looked to Rory not sure if he should say anything.

"Maybe we should just change the subject…" Rory tried to get out.

"Oh no you don't, answer the question."

"Well Rory was upset and Jess made her that way so, well you just had to be there, it was an awkward situation."

"Yeah and you just completely avoided my question."

"Geez man just tell her so she'll stop nagging us. I tried to get Rory to have sex with me, she wasn't ready and when she ran out of the room he happened to be there. Dean knew exactly what had happened from the look on Rory's face and that is how it all began."

"Well that's one way to say it." Rory commented.

"Wait a minute, the two of you used to date?" Samantha asked Jess.

"Yeah, Rory and I dated for a while. I never mentioned that to you?"

"No, you didn't." Samantha replied sounding a bit angry. "I'm beginning to feel tired. Lane do you mind if I take a nap in your bed until everyone is ready to go to sleep tonight?"

"Oh no, that's fine Samantha."

Samantha got up and left the room without saying another word.

"Jess, why didn't you tell her?"

"It never really came up; I didn't think it was that big a deal. Don't worry about it though, she does this a lot she'll be fine in the morning."

"Is it hot in here to anyone else? I'm burning up." Rory said standing from the couch. "I'm going to go change into something else."

Once Rory left the room everyone else began to go in different directions as well. Lane and Zac began to dance drunkenly as Dean and Jess made their way to the kitchen to refill their cups. Luke looked to be about to pass out for the night at any moment. Lorelai was becoming bored and had a thought of what could liven up the evening.

"So are you two up to playing a little joke on Rory?" Lorelai asked joining them in the kitchen.

"Always." Jess replied.

"I don't know I'd rather not make her mad at me the night before our wedding."

"No Dean, you'll love this. Okay here's what were going to do...Jess you go knock on the door while she is still in the room and tell her that you need to talk to her about something important. Once you are in there and she's listening tell her that she can't marry Dean because you are still in love with her. Then Dean can bust into the room having heard everything and pretend to kill Jess."

"Geez Lorelai, that's really messed up, even for you." Jess said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I want anything to do with this. I think this will make Rory really mad."

"Ah come on Dean amuse your future mother in law, I can't drink and this party is just a little dull at the moment. Hurry up we don't have much time, she will be coming back out soon." Lorelai said rushing the two toward the bedroom door.

Jess turned around to see if Dean agreed, seeing no hesitation from him he knocked on the door. Rory opened it moments later revealing Jess.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec, in private?"

"Sure, come on in." Rory said opening the door wider to allow him inside.

"What's up Jess?" Rory asked almost too eager which made Jess feel a little awkward.

"Well I was thinking about how things used to be with us and…" Jess moved in a little closer to Rory closing the gap between them.

"Yeah…" Rory got out almost inaudibly as he moved closer.

"And I was thinking maybe we could try again. You can't marry Dean tomorrow Rory, I'm still in love with you."

This was Dean's cue to bust through the door after hearing the conversation that took place and supposedly kill Jess. But when he did as he was supposed to he never expected to see what was actually happening.

"I'm still in love with you too Jess." Rory replied and began to kiss him passionately.

Jess was taken aback by the sudden turn in events and found himself giving into the kiss she had started.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing kissing him like that?" Dean screamed breaking the two apart.


	19. Chapter 19

Lorelai entered the room clapping her hands in amusement.

"You should have seen the look on both of your faces." She said talking to Jess and Dean.

"Yeah, I can't believe the two of you actually fell for that. You should know by now that Lorelai is always up to something sneaky and it's not going to be against her own kid. Mom and I planned this; we thought it would be funny." Rory said still laughing.

"What's everyone doing in the bedroom?" Lane asked standing at the door of the room.

"Nothing much, Rory just decided that it would be fine with me for her to make out with Jess the night before our wedding."

Rory's smile faded away as she realized that Dean was really angry. And it wasn't the kind of angry she would be able to make go away very fast.

"Dean, you know I only did this because you agreed to it? I had nothing to do with their little scheme." Jess said to avoid confrontation.

"Do what?" Samantha said appearing beside Lane at the door.

Jess began to panic. Samantha would become way to neurotic if he had told her the truth, even though it was just a joke. Realizing Jess had no answer for her Dean decided to speak up for him.

"Jess was just agreeing to be the best man at our second wedding as well, Lorelai and Rory didn't think he would agree to it."

"Oh okay, well are you about ready to go to bed for the night? It's getting kind of late." Samantha said to Jess.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Big day tomorrow Dean, maybe the two of you should get some rest too." He said as he left the room with Samantha.

"Lorelai-Lane would you excuse us? Rory and I need to talk."

Lorelai and Lane both backed out of the room slowly. Lorelai began to immediately feel guilty about what they had done. She really thought that Dean would find it a little funny considering they were friends now and he knew that Rory loved him more then ever.

"Dean, please don't be mad. If I would have known that you would get this upset about this I wouldn't have done it."

"How would you feel if you walked into this room tonight and saw me kissing Lindsay like that? Even if it was a joke, you really kissed him Rory."

Rory's face fell. "I'm so sorry Dean. It wasn't my intentions to make you feel this way; I really thought you would think it was funny. You have to know that I don't have any feelings for Jess, except as a friend."

"Gosh, that sounds oddly familiar."

"Dean, please?"

"I know you don't have feelings for him and I HOPE he doesn't still have feelings for you, considering he seems happily married."

"Ah, but we've discussed this before, being married didn't stop you."

"I wasn't happily married. Besides, what are you trying to do, convince me Jess is into you?"

"No, I was just trying to make you laugh again."

"You need a new routine."

"I'll work on that. So…can we fix this?"

"Well we could try. But it's going to take a lot of convincing to get me to still marry you tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, well I think I know exactly what kind of convincing you need." Rory said pulling him down onto the bed.

"Wait? Are you sure you want to do this with everyone right outside in the next room?"

"I don't care, does it bother you?"

"It's a little weird but at this point I say I get over it and we just try to be quiet."

"Good plan."

Rory and Dean continued to make up in the bedroom while Lorelai still laid awake in the living room. Everyone seemed to be asleep but there wasn't any snoring yet, which she was happy about.

"Luke? Wake up." She said shaking him.

"What is it Lorelai?"

"I can't sleep, I did something really bad."

"What did you do now?"

"Well Rory and I played a little joke on Dean and Jess and it involved Jess kissing Rory and things didn't go over so well when Dean saw them and…."

"Lorelai stop. Why must you cause trouble? There are other things in the world that can amuse you."

"I don't know. I'm a horrible person. I don't know if I can do this again." Lorelai said panicking.

"Do what Lorelai?"

"This." She said pointing at her stomach. "I probably just ruined my daughters wedding, why would anyone want to be my kid?"

"Lorelai this is ridiculous, you've been a great mother to Rory and you're going to be a great mother to our baby too."

"If the two of you would just shut up for a millisecond, you would clearly be able to hear that Dean and Rory have now made up." Jess said pulling his pillow over his head to avoid any other interference with his sleep.

After Jess's comment Lorelai and Luke instantly fell silent. Once they heard the noises coming from the room they both regretted ever having listened.

"Oh my God, I'm deaf." Lorelai said cupping her ears with her hands and humming loudly just in case her hands didn't work.

"Ah, geez." Luke said pulling his pillow over his head much like Jess had done.


	20. Chapter 20

Rory woke up before Dean the next morning. Not wanting to wake him just yet, she stayed as quiet as possible as she stared at him smiling. It was almost too good to be true, but she was going to be married to him before the end of the day. As she continued to take in the moment she was startled at the sound of Dean's unexpected voice.

"You don't do this all the time do you?" Dean asked without even opening his eyes.

"Do what?" She laughed.

"Stare at me while I'm trying to sleep."

"Only when I wake up before you, besides you do it too."

"Guilty as charged."

Dean opened his eyes and stared back at his soon to be wife.

"So are you ready for today?" He asked.

"Yes I am ready to be Mrs. Forester." She said with a smile.

Dean just smiled back and pulled her closer for a kiss. As things began to heat up between them Rory stopped him, not wanting to but knowing she had to.

"We can't do this yet."

"Why not?"

"Because we are getting married in a few hours, you can't have sex hours before your wedding. You are supposed to wait until after, it makes it that much better. And besides its probably bad luck or something."

"Yeah well so is seeing your fiancé before the wedding, as well as spending the night together the night before."

"Well I already know that you didn't spend the night with Lindsay before you two got married. Did you see her the day of before the wedding?"

"Nope, we followed all of the superstition rules." Rory nodded in an I told you so kind of way. "Point taken."

"Besides when have we ever followed the rules?"

"Exactly, so now we can have sex?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just trying to make myself feel better about the superstition stuff; we still have to wait until later."

"Fine then, I'm going to take a shower."

Dean disappeared into the bathroom and Rory got dressed and went into the kitchen for coffee.

"Rory, good you're up, Luke just made coffee."

"I know I could smell it, what makes you think I came out here for anything else?"

"Where is Dean?"

"Oh he's taking a shower."

"So the two of you made up last night."

"Yeah we did." Rory said with a smile.

"Oh no, that wasn't a question, I already knew that you made up. I was just making a statement."

"How did you know?"

"I'm sure everyone in the house knows, or at least everyone sleeping in the living room figured it out."

"You could hear us?" Rory asked shocked. "We were trying to be quiet."

"Well if that's the two of you being quiet, I definitely don't want to be anywhere near your hotel room tonight."

"Good morning everyone." Lane said cheerfully walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup for her coffee.

"Well you're in a good mood this morning." Rory said noticing.

"She's probably used to sleeping through the noises you and Dean make; she only leaves two houses down from the two of you." Lorelai said making sense of why she didn't look tired.

"Did I miss something?" Lane asked curiously.

"Yeah, Rory and Dean made up last night."

"Mom, stop it. It's one thing to make fun of me but if Dean comes out here and hears you talking about this, he will die of embarrassment."

"Alright I'll stop. Believe me it's not the best memory for me either. So is it time yet?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Time for what?"

"To do your hair and makeup and to put on the dress."

"We still have a little while but I guess we could go ahead and get started after I take a shower. That way we can take our time, which knowing our history it's probably best to have the extra time." Rory walked away from Lane and Lorelai heading back to her room.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"To take a shower."

"But Dean is still in the shower. I can hear it running."

"I'm aware of this." She said with a smile disappearing around the corner.

"Eew dirty. Have she and Dean always been like this? I'm surprised I'm not a grandma yet."

"Well they have only been back together for two weeks. They had a long separation, lots of energy stored." Lane joked. "Do you realize that if Rory does get pregnant soon, you will have a kid and grandchild that are roughly the same age?"

"Shouldn't you be checking on Zac or something? He may roll over and suffocate himself in his sleep."

"Whoa sorry didn't realize that was such a touchy subject for you Lorelai."

Meanwhile back in the bathroom Rory once again snuck into the shower trying to surprise Dean. She touched his back causing him to knock all of the shampoo bottles onto the floor of the shower.

"You've got to stop doing that."

"Okay then, I'll get back out."

Dean quickly grabbed her before she could step out of the shower. "I didn't mean you have to stop taking showers with me. I meant you have to stop scaring me to death when you want to."

"I could work on that."

"Thank you."

"So I should tell you something…"

"That doesn't sound good."

"You're not going to like it."

"Are you going to ever tell me?"

"Everyone could hear us."

"What?"

"Last night, everyone heard us."

"No."

"Yes."

"But how did they? I mean we were quiet."

"I don't know. Maybe it was the bed, it does squeak a little. Don't worry though I don't think anyone will bring it up again."

"So what if they do. I mean big deal you and I were having sex the night before our wedding. What's so wrong about that?"

"Absolutely nothing." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"Alright, I'm going to get out so you can have the shower to yourself. After I get dressed I'm going to make sure we have everything we need for our mini reception/new year's party."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being perfect."

He kissed her once again before opening the shower door. "When I get back, I'm gonna marry you."

"You better."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** How upset would everyone be if Dean never made it back that day? I was considering a car accident and possibly ending the fic but I decided to keep it happy…but something bad may occur in the next chapter if Rory Forrester doesn't update her story soon.  Just a friendly reminder.

It was nearing time for the ceremony and everyone seemed to be running around taking care of last minute details. The guys and girls had now separated into different rooms to help the bride and groom avoid seeing each other before the wedding.

"Are you nervous?" Jess asked Dean standing behind him as he looked into the mirror.

"No. I thought I would be but I'm not, I'm more excited. I can't wait for everything to start."

"Well I got to give it to you, you are definitely more confident then I was on my wedding day. I was nothing but nerves."

"What are you talking about Jess? I was there, you seemed fine to me."

"Looks can be deceiving my friend. You have no idea how many times I wanted to run away that day."

"What were you so nervous about? I mean you love Samantha and you did want to marry her right?"

"Yeah, there's just something about marriage that just finalizes things. I started thinking about things I would want to do later that she may not agree with and it kind of made me feel sick that I was giving away that freedom."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I had that feeling when I married Lindsay but it didn't occur until after the wedding unfortunately."

"Well that's because Rory didn't occur until AFTER your wedding." Jess said laughing.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well hey at least I can't cheat on Rory with Rory."

"You know what's funny is I didn't even know that you and Rory had an affair until Luke and Lorelai started talking about it in the car on the way here."

"Yeah well it's not something the two of us wanted everyone to know about."

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out. I mean I walked right in on the two of you that night at her dorm. I did think for a second that something was going on but then I remembered that it was Rory and that Rory would never be with a married man."

"Well I guess that just goes to show that you're not as smart as you thought you were Jess. But if it makes you feel any better it didn't happen until the next night."

"What the hell are the two of you talking about over there?" Luke asked from the other side of the room. "Jess you do realize that you can't wear your tie like that?"

Jess ignored Luke and turned to look into the mirror attempting to straighten his tie.

"I'm really happy for the two of you. You're a very lucky guy Dean."

"Thanks Jess, that really means a lot to hear you say."

"Well I mean it's not like she has a whole lot of options now that I'm off the market. So I guess you'll just have to do."

"Shut up." Dean punched Jess slightly on the arm for the comment he made as he walked away from him.

Dean was ready to go and he sat down joining Zac who had long ago finished getting dressed and retreated to playing video games.

"I'm going to go check on the girls, see if they are ready to go." Luke said leaving the room.

As soon as Luke went out the door he bumped into Lorelai.

"Careful, the slightest collision could screw up my hair, which I've been working on for the past two hours. I was coming to see if everyone was ready."

"I was about to do the same, so I guess that answers both of our questions."

"Yay, I'm so excited its wedding time. Okay all of the guys should go ahead to the roof and we shall follow shortly. Could you let the minister know it will be about ten minutes until we start?"

"I think I can handle that."

"My hero."

The boys gathered everything they would need and headed to the roof. It was rather cold out when they made it outside. Almost immediately Dean began to worry if it would be too cold for Rory to only be wearing the dress. Dean and Jess took their place at the front near the minister while Zac and Luke stood away a distance waiting patiently for the girls to arrive.

Minutes later the door opened and Lane and Samantha joined Luke and Zac. Next was Lorelai's turn, she made her way to the front on the opposite side of where Dean and Jess were standing. Shortly after Lorelai stopped Rory appeared out of the doorway revealing her dress to Dean for the first time. The closer she got towards him the bigger his smile became, automatically causing hers to do the same. As soon as Rory was in place the minister began.

"We are gathered here today to join Dean Forester and Rory Gilmore in holy matrimony. If anyone should object to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"It's so not necessary to ask that question." Rory told the minister as she continued to stare into Dean's eyes.

"We shall begin, the two of you have written your own vows. Dean you may begin."

"Rory, you have been such an important part of my life since the first day I saw you. I can't imagine another day without you by my side. You're my best friend, my lover, the future mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Rory looked at Dean with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you." He mouthed to her as he finished.

"Rory, you may now begin."

"Dean, you were my first love, even when we were apart I could never stop loving you. I can't wait to start our life together and eventually have a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, for all eternity."

"Dean do you take Rory to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Rory do you take Dean to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

Rory and Dean each placed a ring on the others hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

All of the girls began to clap but the guys didn't see much point apparently. They engaged in a long kiss but as soon as they pulled apart Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around Rory having noticed how cold she was after their embrace. They quickly made their way to the exit of the roof, followed close behind by the rest of the group.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone gathered into the apartment after the ceremony. Jess went directly to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne. When the cork popped everyone gasped but quickly gathered themselves as they realized what it was. Jess quickly poured the glasses and passed them around.

"I would like to make the first toast, please." Lorelai announced.

Everyone held up their glass and awaited what Lorelai had to say.

"Dean, I am so proud that I can now officially call you my son in law." Dean smiled back at Lorelai. "I always knew that you and Rory would find your way back to one another but it took way longer then I expected. And Rory…my baby girl has grown up. I feel as if I'm letting my best friend go. I hope that you and Dean will be as happy as Luke and I have been since the day we got married, to the beginning of your lives together." Lorelai said as she clicked her glass with everyone else's and drank.

"Lorelai you're not losing Rory. You're just gaining a son as well." Dean said giving her a hug that made tears begin.

Rory joined in on the hug and also began to cry with her mom. "Who would have thought? Both Gilmore girls are now married to the love of their life." Lorelai said over Rory's shoulder.

"Alright, enough of this crying and sadness, this is supposed to be a celebration." Jess announced. "Who's ready to ring in the year 2011?"

A sudden outburst of everyone in the room answered his question. Everyone quickly changed into more comfortable and warmer clothes so that they could go back to the roof for the reception and New Year celebration.

Everyone made their way back to the roof but Dean and Rory were no where to be found.

"What's taking the two of them so long?" Luke asked.

"I have a pretty good idea of what they could be doing." Jess replied with a half smile.

Meanwhile back in Dean and Rory's room.

"Can you believe it? We're finally married." Rory said to Dean as he held her close to him.

"We're finally married…you are my wife." Continuing to stare into each others eyes they didn't once break contact until their lips met. "I'm ready to take that dress off of you now." He whispered in her ear.

"Just be careful, it's borrowed."

Dean kissed Rory again while his hands found the zipper on the back of her dress. Once it was unzipped it didn't take much effort for the dress to fall to the floor as the straps fell from Rory's shoulders. Rory unbuttoned his white dress shirt revealing his muscles underneath. It made her think back to the night they had met again when Dean walked out of the bathroom not wearing a shirt. It was hard to believe that that night was only two weeks ago but she knew exactly what she wanted at that moment…to be with him for the rest of her life.

"Rory are you okay? You just zoned out there for a second."

"Yeah, sorry. No, I'm fine. I think I'm just a little in shock, I still can't believe this is happening. It was almost too easy. I just want things to be perfect always."

"I promise you that I will do everything that I possibly can to make sure that you get exactly what you want. I'm going to be here for you…always."

"And I will always be here for you too Dean." She leaned in and kissed him once more.

"I bet everyone is wondering where we are?"

"Maybe we should join everyone upstairs."

"Yeah, we can continue this later." Dean said with a grin.

"Dirty boy."

They put on their warm clothes and went upstairs to join everyone to celebrate. When they finally stepped out onto the roof everyone began to applaud the couple.

"So nice of the two of you to join all of us." Lorelai said pulling Rory away from Dean toward the table of food.

Jess walked up to Dean with a smirk on his face. He stood beside him without saying a word.

"Okay Jess what's with the grin?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, the first time as a married couple."

"Not that it's any of your business but we haven't done that yet."

Rory came running back towards Dean after realizing the time. "Dean come on, we only have about five minutes until the ball drops."

Everyone gathered near the edge of the building where the view was the best. Dean stood behind Rory holding her close to him as the clock counted down the minutes. Once they reached the last ten seconds everyone counted down together but as Rory said three she turned around to face Dean and kissed him. All of the other couples shared a kiss as well but afterward still found Dean and Rory locked to one another.


	23. Chapter 23

Five days later….

"How did we accumulate so much stuff? I mean I don't even feel like we left the hotel."

"No remember, there was that one time, we decided to get some fresh air." Dean reminded her.

"Ah yes, well why did you let me buy so much stuff?"

"Hey I tried. You're the one who wanted to buy everyone a souvenir, which I still don't understand by the way. You're the one who got married; they are supposed to buy us a gift, not the other way around."

"That's right. Why exactly didn't we receive anything?"

"Well we sort of did this whole marriage thing kind of fast. Most people in town probably don't even know that we are married."

"I doubt that, I'm sure Miss Patty knows by now and that means EVERYONE knows."

"Maybe, they should bring the gift to the wedding that they actually attend anyway though. I'm sure when they are all invited to our spring wedding they will bring a gift."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I was thinking we should wait until summer for the big wedding, maybe August?"

"Why so long?"

"I want my sister to be there." She said with a smile. "Mom is due in July and I think it would be nice to wait for her."

"That's fine with me, but how do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"While you were taking a shower earlier I talked to mom on the phone and we both think that it's going to be a girl."

"So you are just assuming it's going to be a girl?"

"Well yeah, but I'm pretty sure we are right about this."

"I'm not even going to ask why you think the two of you can predict the future."

"Good, it's hard to explain anyway." Rory said as she began to grab bags out of the car.

"No Rory, wait. Don't pick anything up yet."

"Why?"

"Because we still have to do this." Dean said picking her up off her feet and carrying her towards the door of their home.

"I didn't realize people actually did this. I thought it was just a movie cliché." She said laughing.

"Well it's about time we got to have that fairytale life." He said as he carried her into the house. "Welcome home baby."

"We're finally married and in our house. Do you feel different? You know being married to me?"

"Yeah I do, I feel a lot luckier then I did before. I can't believe we are going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"It's just you now Dean. You are the most important person in my life and I want to be that person for you too."

"And you are, you have been for a long time."

They kissed and pulled away staring back at one another. "So should we get everything out of the car now?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so, it can wait."

"Well what are we going to do now then?" Rory asked childishly.

Dean just smiled back and they both ran for the stairs at the same time.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Rory awoke to the phone ringing loudly in her ears. Dean was still fast asleep and the phone ringing didn't seem to have an effect on him whatsoever Rory reached across him on the bed to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you sleeping?" Lorelai asked.

"YES. What do you want?"

"Why are you sleeping? It's almost five in the afternoon."

"Well Dean and I had a long drive and when we got home we, well let's just say we didn't take a nap and so we are just now finding the time to get some rest. Why does this concern you?"

"I don't understand when did you become so open to talking about sex with Dean? After you slept with him for the first time I tried and tried to get details from you and yet still nothing."

"Is that why you called? You want to know about mine and Dean's first time?" Dean was now awake and turned to face Rory at the sound of her last question.

"Who are you talking to?" He whispered to Rory.

"It's mom."

"No Rory that is not why I called. I called because you didn't bother to inform me that you didn't tell your grandparents about the wedding plans. And therefore when I talked to mom earlier today and mentioned that you would be spending the next few weeks doing nothing but Dean, well in her case I just said husband, well I think you can take it from here."

"You told Grandma?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean to, I swear. Why didn't you mention that you didn't want them to know? I hate being the snitch especially when I didn't even realize I was being one."

"Mom it's okay. I didn't tell them but it's not like they wouldn't find out eventually. Maybe Dean and I can invite them over for dinner one night this week and explain to them why we did things this way."

"I can sit this one out right?"

"Well I guess you could but it would nice if you could be here."

"I didn't tell her who you married. All I said was that you married someone that makes you happy and that loves you. And I also mentioned that he has his own business and will be able to take care of you financially. Believe it or not that was their prime concern."

"And you don't want to be present for the shock of Grandma's life when she walks in the door and finds out that I married Dean?"

"You're right, on second thought I do want to come to dinner."

"How about you set it up? Invite grandma and grandpa over to your house and then you can show them where we live. I don't want to talk to her until she can see Dean and I both face to face."

"Alright I guess I could handle that."

"Do you still have Susanna?"

"Yeah she is hanging with Paul Anka in the kitchen. When would you like her back?"

"As soon as possible. Did you thank Sookie for watching her while we were in New York?"

"Yeah, she said she was happy to do it. The kids really liked her."

"Alright mom I guess I should get off the phone and tell Dean what's going on. I'll talk to you later; we might come by to get Susanna."

"I'll see you then."

"What was that all about?"

"Mom didn't know that I didn't tell my grandparents about us getting married and she kind of spilled the beans. They weren't too happy she said."

"What about you getting married or you getting married to me?"

"About me getting married, they still don't know who I married."

"She didn't tell them it was me?"

"No but I told her to invite them here for dinner sometime this week. Is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess, as long as they don't try to kill me."

"Dean you do realize that I don't hold their opinions too high anymore. As a matter of fact I could care less about their opinion. I haven't seen or talked to them in over two years. I told you that you're the only person that matters now, and if they don't like that they can leave."

"I'm happy to hear that Rory but believe it or not I would like for us all to get along. I don't think you should continue to go years without seeing your family that was once a part of your daily life."

"You're right. I hope that they can accept us and not be so hypocritical."

"Are you still sleepy?" He asked.

"Not really, what about you?"

"No, but just lying here with you is nice."

"Yeah it is. Dean can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course."

"I know it's soon but can we have a baby?"

_A/N: Reader's choice---Should the grandparents welcome Dean to the family or should they continue to be the same old Emily and Richard? _


	24. Chapter 24

"Dean can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course."

"I know it's soon but can we have a baby?"

"Rory don't you think it's too soon for that? I mean we just started being me and you again. I know it sounds selfish but I kinda want you to myself for a little while."

"You said that you wanted kids…"

"And I do…just not right away."

"When then?"

"I don't know maybe a year or so. Let's just take it slow, why do we have to plan it? If it happens then it happens at least for now."

"I guess it would be nice…just the two of us for a while." Rory said smiling.

Dean pulled her closer to him in bed. "So your grandparents are coming over…"

"Yep."

"Do we know when?"

"Not yet, mom is going to set it up."

"Well you want to go see what the rest of Stars Hollow is up to?"

"Really?" Rory asked excited.

"Yes I can tell when you're having withdrawals of this town."

"It's not that, I just can't wait to tell everyone that we're finally married. Just wait until I tell Miss Patty."

"What makes you think you are going to have to tell her, I bet she already knows?"

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Okay I'm getting up."

Rory and Dean quickly got dressed and headed to Luke's for some lunch or possibly dinner for them at this point. When they walked through town nothing seemed to have changed and no out of the ordinary glares from anyone either.

"Maybe they don't know." Rory whispered to Dean.

"I doubt it."

Dean opened the door to the diner and allowed Rory to walk in before him as he held the door for her.

"Hey you two, finally awake." Luke commented.

"Yeah we decided it was time to grace all of the fine people of Stars Hollow with our presence." Rory stated.

"Your mom called and told me about what she did with your grandma. You're not mad are you?"

"No it's fine; I mean she was going to have to find out eventually. Speaking of which, why hasn't anyone in town said anything to us yet Luke?"

Luke didn't have to answer Rory as Miss Patty was approaching the couple from behind.

"Well dear, how do you expect us all to react when you don't even tell us about the news much less invite us to the wedding? How long have the people in this town been in your life Rory Gilmore…and you too Dean? Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Miss Patty we didn't have time to plan a big wedding. We decided to get married in New York and only invite a few people. We are going to have a big wedding in August though and I promise you will be very involved."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Well then congratulations you two. I always knew the two of you were meant to be together." Miss Patty gave Rory a hug and then glared back at Dean who was sitting behind Rory. "And do we think that just because we got what we want now, you're too good to give me a hug young man?"

"Of course not, sorry Miss Patty." Dean said standing and moving in for his hug as well. Of course the hug didn't end before he also received the usual pinch on the butt from Miss Patty causing him to jump a little.

"Hey watch it; he's a married man now."

"Yeah Miss Patty I'm a one women man now, this little thing between us is going to have to end."

"Oh I like it when they play hard to get. I'll see the two of you later." Miss Patty said as she exited the diner and Lorelai stepped inside.

"Hello daughter, hello son in law." Lorelai announced in a perky voice.

"What's with you?"

"Oh I just got off the phone with my mother."

"Yeah is she going to come to dinner sometime this week?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is going to come to dinner tonight."

"What?" Rory asked nearly spitting out her coffee all over the counter. "She can't come tonight; Dean and I just got back home. The house is a mess and we don't have any food in the house."

"Well I suggest you hit up Doose's before he closes and head home and start cleaning because this is Emily Gilmore we are speaking of and we all know what happens when Emily decides that something will happen…"

"Well when is she coming?"

"7:30."

"That's less then two hours." Rory began to panic. "I…can't…breathe."

"Rory calm down, we will leave now and go to the store and get everything we need. The house isn't that bad either; if Lorelai could help we will have everything done in an hour." Dean reassured her.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this Dean?"

"Because remember, whatever happens it doesn't matter what they think?"

"You're right, okay it doesn't matter what they think. Whatever happens happens."

Lorelai gave Rory a strange look.

"Alright well we should get going though."

Rory nodded and she and Dean walked out of the diner. Lorelai stayed behind to talk to Luke.

"So are you coming to dinner?"

"Why on earth would I willingly put myself in that situation?"

"I don't know, just asking. Thinking maybe you were feeling adventurous tonight."

"Nope not tonight." Luke said with a smile.

"Well I better catch up with them; they're going to need a lot of help."

Lorelai ran to catch up with Rory and Dean. "Hey guys wait up."

Dean and Rory turned around to face Lorelai. "Oh good, why don't the two of you go ahead home and start making the house look decent and I'll go by Doose's and get the food." Dean suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rory said giving him a kiss goodbye before she and Lorelai walked away.

Lorelai and Rory began the walk to their house.

"So are you really okay with all of this? I mean you really don't care what your grandparents think?"

"I don't want to care, but I do."


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm back." Dean yelled as he closed the door with his foot because his hands were full of bags.

"Oh good you're back…what did you get for dinner?" Lorelai asked from the living room.

"I thought I would make Lasagna. You think you're grandparents will like it?" Dean asked Rory as she made her way over to him.

"I don't see why not. Guess what I realized after we separated?"

Rory took a bag from Dean and they both began to walk towards the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"We were just separated for the first time since we got married."

"You're right it was the first time."

"It was horrible don't ever leave me again."

"I won't." Dean bent slightly to kiss Rory on the lips. "Except for when I go back to work in a few days."

"Oh no don't even mention it…I'm trying to block that out for now and deal with it when the time actually comes." She said as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

"The two of you are sickening. I mean if only you could see how the two of you look from my point of view. Enough of the lovey dovey stuff…we don't have time for this your grandparents will be here very soon." Lorelai said as she began to unpack the grocery bags.

"Sorry about her…she's just jealous because she and Luke are out of the honeymoon stage."

"Excuse me…I am not jealous of you. Luke and I still….do honeymoon stuff."

Dean began to prepare the lasagna as Rory and Lorelai took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sure you do. Don't worry mom…at least you are going to have a baby soon. I mean you know that's going to add a lot of excitement to the mix."

Dean's and Rory's eyes met just as she finished that comment. Dean began to wonder if that was more directed towards him after the conversation they had earlier that morning. The stare exchange did not go unnoticed by Lorelai either.

"So have the two of you talked about having kids yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No we haven't." Rory quickly replied. "We're going to wait a while for that."

"Good…no reason to rush into parenthood just because you rushed into getting married."

"I wouldn't say we rushed into getting married. Mom you do realize that Dean and I have known each other for sixteen years now?"

"Wow you're right…the two of you are getting old." Lorelai began to laugh.

"Well if we are old, what does that make you?"

"I think we should change the subject now. Dean how are things at work?"

"Okay I guess…it's been a while since I've been there so hopefully Tom is doing alright without me."

"When do you go back?"

"In a few days."

"I can't believe what a great job you guys did on the house. It's beautiful Dean."

"Thanks…we were a little worried there for a while that you weren't going to like it. I mean sometimes you can be territorial when your environment changes."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't just say that."

The doorbell rang making all three of them jump at the sudden intrusion to their conversation.

"Who could that be?" Rory asked.

"I'll get it…you help Dean finish dinner."

Lorelai walked to the door and opened it without hesitation revealing her parents.

"Mom…dad…you're early."

"Yes well we haven't seen our granddaughter in years and we thought it would be nice to catch up before dinner."

"Yes of course you did. Rory can you come in here?" Lorelai yelled as she motioned for them to come inside and closed the door.

"Who is it mom…grandma…grandpa." Rory ran over to them and gave each of them a hug. "You're early…dinner isn't ready yet."

"Well that's okay we wanted to get a here a little early to catch up with you and to meet this new husband of yours." Richard replied.

"Oh okay then."

"Look at you…you've hardly changed a bit. You're the same beautiful Rory." Emily began to look around the house. "So tell me where did the two of you meet Rory? Did he live in New York too?"

"No grandma we met here in Stars Hollow a while ago actually."

"Sixteen years ago to be exact. We were just talking about this a little earlier." Lorelai commented with a smirk.

"Really? Do we know this man Rory?"

"Yes actually you do. Why don't the two of you come inside and make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'm going to check on dinner and my husband and see how much longer they will be."

Rory quickly disappeared around the corner into the kitchen but left Lorelai in the room with her parents. Emily quickly stood back up the moment Rory had left the room. Her attention was quickly drawn to a picture on the fireplace mantel.

"Lorelai isn't this the boy Rory dated in high school? Why would she have a picture of her and an ex boyfriend on display in a house she shares with…oh no Lorelai tell me this isn't happening? Tell me she did not marry this boy."

Before Lorelai could speak Rory reappeared in the living room with Dean by her side.

"Grandma…grandpa I'd like you to meet my husband Dean."

The room fell silent after Rory's words.


	26. Chapter 26

"Grandma…grandpa I'd like you to meet my husband Dean."

The room fell silent after Rory's words.

"Well technically you've already met him but not as my husband." Rory clarified.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore." Dean finally spoke up. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough." Richard muttered as he took a seat on the couch.

"We would have called and invited you guys to the wedding but everything was such short notice for everyone. Dean and I both just really wanted to go ahead and get married so we decided to have a big wedding later this year."

"It would have only taken five minutes for you to pick up the phone and call us. If nothing else to just let us know that our only granddaughter would be getting married."

"Hey baby resents that." Lorelai said pointing at her stomach. "Besides Rory did try to call you mom…"

Rory quickly looked over to Lorelai trying to figure out where she was going with this considering she never really did call her grandparents.

"The two of you were out of town that week. Remember you celebrated New Years at Martha's Vineyard?"

"Yes well Lorelai they do have phones there too."

"Yeah but we had no idea how to reach you there. Besides you know now, so don't you want to ask more important questions like…how did the two of you get back together? Or let me see that gorgeous rock on your finger."

No one seemed to want to start a conversation at this point and Dean now felt more awkward then ever.

"I'm going to check on dinner. Why don't you guys sit and talk for a while as a family. It's been a while since you've all been together like this…you should catch up." Dean suggested as he gave Rory a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Is he cooking dinner?" Emily asked.

"Yes he is."

"He cooks."

"Yes he cooks." Lorelai answered. "And it's a good thing too because if he didn't Rory might starve."

Rory took a seat next to Emily on the couch. Richard had since found a book lying on the table beside his chair and was now skimming through it oblivious to the activity going on around him.

"Grandma you know Dean and I are really happy and we love each other very much. This isn't a mistake. It would mean a lot to both of us if you could accept the fact that we're married and that Dean is part of the family now."

"You always did find your way back to this boy. Even when we insisted that you never see him."

"That's because I love him and I always will. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of us."

Emily's eyes were now focused on Rory's left hand as she admired the ring. Rory realized what she was trying to do and raised her hand closer to her to help.

"That is a really beautiful ring. I have to admit I wasn't expecting that many diamonds. How much did this cost?"

Rory laughed. "Grandma I didn't ask him that. Besides it doesn't matter."

"How could he afford this?"

"Dean isn't exactly poor…neither of us have money problems. I thought mom told you Dean is part owner of a construction company now."

"Construction…" Richard mumbled again behind his book.

"Dad come on don't do this. You acted the same way when you found out that me and Luke were getting married. You criticized him and his business. Dean is doing really well now…I mean look at this house it's amazing." Lorelai tried to defend Dean.

"He built this house?" Emily asked Rory.

"Yeah and all of the other houses in this neighborhood as well. They also just finished remodeling mom's house." Rory interjected.

Lorelai gave Rory an evil stare and then smiled back at her mother.

"You remodeled your house Lorelai…why haven't you invited us over to see it. Or why didn't you mention it before?"

"I just found out about it myself when Luke and I got back home. It was a present from Luke."

"I see."

"Well Rory if you are so proud of this house and your new husband why haven't you offered us a tour yet?"

"Oh well I just thought we could all talk for a while first. But if you're ready for the tour follow me."

Everyone including Richard who quickly put down his book followed Rory up the stairs.

"Upstairs we have the guest bedroom and the master bedroom." Rory headed towards the master bedroom first and opened the door. "This is mine and Dean's bedroom and right in there is our bathroom." She said pointing around the corner to the other door in their room.

Emily and Richard both walked in first admiring the room but Emily was drawn more to the bathroom.

"This bathroom is incredible. Richard this is bigger then our master bath." Emily called out to him while he was still in the bedroom. "They even have walk in closets inside of the bathroom. Richard come look at this."

Rory and Lorelai stayed close to the doorway snickering at how the two were reacting. Dean had now made his way upstairs and found Rory and Lorelai by the door of the bedroom.

"What's going on?" He whispered into Rory's ear.

"They are admiring the bathroom closets."

Dean nodded and stayed quiet beside Rory until her grandparents returned to the bedroom.

"Rory you have so much space in here. This bathroom is huge and the Jacuzzi tub…"

Emily walked out of the bathroom and now found Dean standing with the girls as well.

"Well thank you. So few people bother to notice the hugeness of the bathroom anymore." Dean said in a mocking tone.

Dean was able to maintain a straight face through the entire thing but Rory and Lorelai couldn't hold it in anymore as they both burst into laughter eventually causing Dean to smile as well.

"What on earth is so funny?" Richard asked returning to the group.

"Dean made a joke." Emily simply replied.

"Well I missed it perhaps you could tell it again."

"No Richard you wouldn't understand anyway." The smiles seemed to quickly fade away from their faces as they realized Emily wasn't laughing with them. "But I must say it was a good one." Emily replied as she began to laugh a bit.

At that point the tension in the room dropped drastically and they all began to laugh a little more leaving Richard to continue to wonder what was so funny.

"So Rory is the guestroom as nice as this…if the bathroom is any resemblance you might just see your grandfather and I around here more often."

"Oh well Grandma actually the guestroom is sort of being used for storage right now."

"Well that's okay; we'll take a look at it anyway."

"Alright then it's right down the hall." Rory began to walk in the direction of the room and gave her mom one last look before opening the door to reveal the guestroom that resembled her childhood room so much.

Emily and Richard stepped in without saying a word and carefully began to look around.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Emily asked.

"She didn't…I did though." Lorelai answered.

"I should have known."

"It's nice." Richard stated. "The girl can always look back on her childhood memories this way."

"Aw I see that's exactly what you've been doing." Emily replied as she made her way to the closet after noticing Rory's old Chilton uniform hanging from the doorknob. "Does this still fit you?"

"Yes better then it used to actually."

Lorelai began to laugh and cough a little as well. Dean's attention was now shifted to Lorelai as he tried to figure out what could be funny in this situation.

"Really? Why don't you put it on…for old time's sake? It has been too long since we've seen you walk through the front door wearing this. We were always so proud of you for all of your accomplishments."

"No grandma…I mean I'm all dressed for dinner already. And besides I haven't had it cleaned since the last time I wore it."

"Oh well when was that?"

"Halloween…it was part of my costume."

"Rory that has been quite some time I insist that you get this dry cleaned right away. One day you will have very fond memories looking back at this outfit and you don't want it to get ruined."

"If you only knew." Lorelai muttered with a big smile.

"I will grandma, don't worry."

Dean cleared his throat trying to politely interrupt the conversation. "You know I bet dinner is almost ready. We should all go downstairs."

"Of course…we must finish our tour of the downstairs as well." Emily mentioned as she and Richard led the way out of the room followed by Lorelai.

Dean and Rory were the last to leave the room and stayed a little behind on purpose.

"I think this is going well." Rory said excitedly.

"Yeah it seems to be. But can I ask you something really quick?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Is there anything that you and your mother don't talk about…including what we do in our bedroom?"


	27. Chapter 27

"So Dean exactly how many figures do you clear yearly with this business of yours?" Richard asked out of nowhere just as everyone had finished dinner.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take before one of those types of questions would be asked." Rory said upset with the situation.

"Now Rory I just want to be sure that you're going to be taken care of."

"Grandpa everything is fine. We are not struggling here, why can't you see that? We are both happy."

"I don't doubt that you're happy now, I'm just making sure that things are going to be smooth for the two of you later on down the road."

"Rory its okay just let me answer his question." Dean interjected.

"No Dean, his question doesn't deserve an answer. Can we please just talk about something else?"

Richard sat staring straight ahead with his fingers intertwined in front of him on the table. Lorelai did what she always had to in order to break the silence.

"So would the two of you like to come over to my house after we leave here? You can see all of the beautiful work Dean and his crew did."

"That would be wonderful Lorelai. Heh, you know I think that may have been the first time you have actually invited me and your father to your house." Emily said smiling.

"No way mom, I have invited the two of you over plenty of times."

"Well name one then."

Lorelai exhaled loudly and slumped in her chair trying to think of a time.

"She did invite me once." Richard stated. "But only because you called and forced her to do so."

"Yeah see I invited dad over. And there was that time when Rory went to the dance with Dean." Lorelai said excitedly pointing at the couple. "You came over then to see Rory in her dress. Do the two of you remember that?"

"Of course mom how could we forget our first dance?"

"How could any of us forget that night?" Emily said. "You never came home, I was so angry with your mother the next morning when I didn't find you there."

"It was really nothing Grandma."

"Nothing…you stay out with your boyfriend all night after a dance and that's nothing? What exactly did happen that night anyway? Your mother never did give me the details."

"Nothing happened." Dean stated quickly.

"Whoa déjà vu?" Lorelai said quickly throwing her hands in the air.

"Lorelai please…it's like you're always having episodes and no one else has a clue what planet you are on." Emily stated.

"No mom really…déjà vu. Right after all of that happened Dean came looking for Rory but she was staying in Hartford so when he tapped on the window he made sure to explain to me that 'nothing happened' about fifteen times. And you know I never thought it was completely innocent until hearing Dean say it again eight years later."

"I didn't know you came to my window." Rory said to Dean.

"Yeah I came to make sure that everything was okay but your mom answered instead of you. And I guess you know the rest of it now."

"Wait a second. Do I understand all of this correctly? Rory stayed out all night with him at sixteen and neither of you did anything to prevent this?" Richard asked.

"Richard please, maybe if you would have paid just a little attention to your own daughter at that age she wouldn't have wound up pregnant at sixteen." Emily said in a demeaning tone.

"Wow mom I think you may have had one too many tonight. You're being much braver then usual."

"Emily I think it's time that we go. It's getting late and I have an early morning tomorrow. Rory it was lovely seeing you again, don't be such a stranger now that you're back home. And Dean the dinner was wonderful, apparently you have many talents."

"Thanks." Dean said a little confused.

"Hey what about me? I thought that the two of you wanted to see my newly remodeled house?"

"Richard are we still going to Lorelai's?"

"If we leave now Emily, it's getting late." Richard said pointing at his watch as he gathered his coat by the door.

Emily quickly said goodbye to Rory and Dean and joined Richard at the door. The phone began to ring and Dean excused himself away from the group to answer it.

Rory and Lorelai walked to the door meeting Richard and Emily.

"Well it was fun we will have to do this again sometime Rory." Emily stated.

"Maybe later Grandma, let's not make any definite plans as of yet though."

"Rory you're more like your mother everyday." Emily said as they left out the door.

"Goodnight." Rory said smiling.

"I'll call you later and let you know all the after dinner gossip." Lorelai whispered as she walked past Rory and out the door as well.

"I'll be waiting on the call."

Once everyone left Rory quickly took notice that Dean hadn't reappeared since the phone rang. Making her way to the kitchen she began to hear part of the conversation that Dean was having and her stomach turned to knots when she heard the word hospital. As soon as Dean hung up the phone she took a seat next to him at the table.

"Dean, what is it?"

"That was my mom; she said that Clara was in a really bad car accident tonight. There not sure if she is going to make it." Dean managed to choke out before he broke into tears.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean and Rory rushed into the hospital and straight to the information desk. Rory barely got two words out before they were greeted by Dean's father.

"Dean…Rory, we're this way."

They both quickly followed his lead back to the waiting room they had been asked to sit in until they knew more. Just before they were about to open the door to the room Dean decided to ask before he went inside.

"How is mom doing?" Dean asked worried.

"Not so good. I can't get her to talk much either. The doctor told us they were doing everything they could to save her and they would let us know as soon as she was out of surgery. Your mom is waiting in here."

"Can I just have a second with Rory alone before we go inside?" Dean asked quietly.

"Sure." Dean's father nodded as he walked back into the waiting room and closed the door behind him.

"Dean…"

"I don't know if I can do this. I can't even stop crying myself if I go in there like this it's going to make it worse for her."

Rory pulled Dean close to her and held on to him tight.

"Dean I know this is hard but how you're feeling right now is completely logical. Go inside and be with your mom, she needs you right now just like you need her."

"Yeah…you're right." Dean took in a huge breath and let it back out. "You coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in just a few minutes, I'm just gonna use the restroom really quick."

"Alright, hurry back okay?" Dean pleaded and gave her a quick kiss before walking to the door.

As soon as Dean disappeared Rory began her walk down the long hallway to the restroom. Quickly ducking into the nearest stall she searched her purse frantically for her cell phone. Just as she found it a tear slid from her face and onto the screen of the phone.

"Come on answer the phone." She said out loud after the fifth ring.

Finally the voice she needed to hear came over the line.

"Hello."

"Mom…thank god you answered the phone. Are grandma and grandpa still with you?"

"No they went home right after the tour. What's up you sound worried, I told you I was going to call as soon as I got a chance with the gossip, couldn't wait could ya?"

"No mom that's not it. As soon as you left Dean got a call…Clara was in an accident tonight and they're not sure how things are going to go yet. Dean and I are at the hospital with his parents."

"Oh my god, that's terrible. How is Dean doing?"

"Not good, and neither am I. I'm trying to stay strong and not cry in front of him but I can't and he needs me right now. But I don't want him to have to console me you know?"

"Hun there just isn't a way to hide these kinds of feelings. Dean knows this is hard for you too; it will help both of you to just be together and to be there for one another. Go and be with him he needs you right now. If you need anything call me, I can be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks mom."

"And call me when you find out something."

"Okay mom I will. Bye."

Rory shut the cell phone and walked to the sink to splash some water on her face. As she dried her face and looked into the mirror she realized that no matter what she did there was no hiding the fact that she had been crying. Giving up she exited the bathroom but was surprised to find Dean standing right outside the door.

"Dean…why are you down here?"

"She's out of surgery; they said we could see her."

"Dean that's great." Rory said as she ran up to him giving him a hug.

"Yeah I guess, they told us that she didn't look very well; that we may not even recognize her." Dean swallowed what seemed to be a lump stuck in his throat. "Would you go in there with me…to see her? I don't want to go alone."

"Of course I will Dean." Rory noticed the tears clearly filling Dean's eyes again.

They both held onto to one another tightly as they began the walk back down the hallway and into Clara's room.


	29. Chapter 29

After being informed that Clara was stable and that no noticeable changes would happen overnight the doctor recommended that everyone go home and get a good nights sleep. Dean's parents couldn't bring themselves to leave Clara and insisted on staying at the hospital not risking the chance of her waking up and them not being there.

"Is there anything that the two of you need. Rory and I could go by the house and get it for you?" Dean asked his parents before leaving.

"We're okay, you two go on home and get some sleep. I know Clara is going to want to see her brother and new sister in law when she wakes up, so just make sure you two hurry back tomorrow." Dean's mom said with a half smile. Those words being the most she had said to anyone all evening.

"Alright mom, call us if anything changes." Dean said as he gave her a big hug.

Rory hadn't expected it but as soon as Dean's hug was over May moved towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm really happy for you and Dean. After all these years you still managed to find one another. I've never seen him more happy then I have when he is with you."

"I've never been more happy then I am when I'm with him. That must be what makes it work so well."

"You two just remember you promised all of a us a big wedding this year." Dean's father interjected.

"Yeah we know. And don't worry it's still going to happen. We should get going, it's getting late. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you guys." Dean said as he and Rory walked towards the door and opened it.

"I can drive back if you don't feel like it Dean. I know this has been a really long night for you."

"Yeah, that's great thanks."

The two didn't speak again the entire walk to the car. Rory slid into the driver's seat as Dean shut the passenger side door.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeah I'll be alright. It's just scary you know. One minute everything is fine and the next..."

"I know, but I think she is going to be fine. Clara is strong and she is a fighter."

"Yeah you're right." Dean laughed. "She is really stubborn too you know? Remember when me and Clara ran into you and Jess at the carnival?"

"Yeah I do. That was a fun night."

"I think she may have had a bit of a crush on Jess. Remember how hard of a time she gave him?"

"Yep and as much as he pretended he hated it, he really loved the attention from her."

Dean reached for Rory's hand and held it in his. "If you still want to, I'm ready to have a baby whenever you are."

"Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know, life is just too short. And I want to be able to give you everything that you want, including kids." Dean said with a smile.

"Let's just take our time; we are already waiting on one baby to come before we have our big wedding so how about we officially start trying after our second wedding?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Rory gave Dean a quick kiss before starting the car and driving home.

A/N: Yes I know it is short, but at least it is something. I'm trying to get all of my stories updated for the new year.


	30. Chapter 30

A week had passed since the accident. Much to the surprise of the doctor Clara was making a speedy recovery. Dean finally went back to work but made sure to get off early enough to visit Clara before visiting hours were over. Today he decided to bring flowers, thinking the room could use some cheering up. As he entered the room he was thrilled to see the huge smile on his sister's face.

"Hey...look's like things are going well. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat the flowers by the window for sunlight.

"I'm good, the doctor actually said today I might be able to go home in a few days."

"Really, Clara that is great news." He said taking a seat next to her bed.

"Yeah, there's just..." She wasn't sure how to say what she needed to say.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned.

"I heard mom and dad talking...they thought that I was asleep."

"What did they say?"

"Well I know they want me to come back home with them..."

"Of course they want you to come back home."

"Dean I know that it's just, I don't think they can afford all of this. Insurance is only going to cover so much and I heard them talking about how hard it was going to be with one of them having to stay home with me all the time."

"I didn't know they were having money problems...I could help."

"Dean you know they won't accept money from you."

"Well yeah in a normal situation but this is different."

"Dean..."

"Yeah you're right...they won't take it." Dean admitted defeat.

"So I was thinking maybe I could stay with you and Rory for a little while instead. Just until I get better and I don't need someone around all the time. That way mom and dad can both still work and they won't be struggling."

"Oh okay yeah sure, that will work out for everyone. Rory hasn't gone back to work yet, so she'll be around if you need anything." Dean said thinking out loud.

"I know it's a lot to ask, especially with the two of you still being newlyweds so I understand if you need to talk about it with Rory first."

"No that's okay, we're are definitely on the same page with this kind of thing. Rory will completely understand. Don't worry about any of this anymore...including mom and dad, I'll take care of them."

"Thanks Dean." She stared at him for a moment.

"What?" Dean asked noticing the awkward stare.

"You're really dirty."

Dean looked down at his clothes. "I came straight from work to see you."

"Do you always get that dirty at work?"

"I've had better days."

"It's weird you know?"

"What's weird?"

"Seeing you in your work clothes. I haven't seen you much since you left home, I guess I'm just used to the Doose's apron."

"Yeah that is weird. You know I would really like if we could spend more time together, when you're better I want you to start coming over more often. Rory and I both love having you around."

"Thanks and I will...Dean there is something I sort of need to tell you."

"When a girl says that it is never good news. What is it?"

"Well you know at Christmas when I mentioned that I was starting to date someone?"

"Yeah, vaguely."

"There isn't really a good way to say this so I'll just say it. The guy's name is Ryan Lister, which makes him..."

"Lindsay's brother." Dean smiled. "Of course you would be seeing Lindsay's brother. I mean there are only like a billion other guys in the world, the two of you would have to find each other."

"You're not mad?"

"I barely know him, how can I be mad?"

"Well you know, with the circumstances. I would have told you who it was at Christmas but I wanted to wait and make sure it was actually going to work before I made a big deal out of it."

"Are the two of you serious now?"

"Getting there...I was actually on my way over to see him when I got into the accident."

Dean looked down at the ground feeling sick. "And if you had made it there, the two of you were just going to go catch a movie or something like that right?" He asked hopeful.

"Dean...Ryan is in college."

"So what...you're not." His voice got louder.

"Save the lecture. Please don't even try to pretend you didn't have sex with Lindsay before you were married or even with Rory before Lindsay."

"Whoa stop right there, we are not going to have this conversation."

"Dean I'm not a child anymore, you don't have to treat me like one."

"You're still my little sister thought and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I know it's important to have someone to talk to about this kind of stuff, but I think we will both be better off if you just save it for Rory."

"I don't mind discussing it with you."

"Yeah I noticed, it's just that I'm still a little uncomfortable with the situation."

"Uncomfortable with what?" Mae asked as she entered the room suddenly surprising them both.

"Oh nothing mom, Dean and I were just talking about how long it will be before I can drive again."

"Yeah well I'm not so comfortable with you jumping back into the drivers seat myself. But don't worry honey, it won't take you long to get back to normal."

"Yeah I'm not too worried about it...so mom Dean said it would be okay if I stayed with him and Rory until I get better."

"Don't be ridiculous Clara, you're coming home with me and you father."

"Mom, Clara and I both discussed this and we think it will be best for everyone. You and dad can't afford to take any time off from work and Rory isn't working yet so Clara will have someone around when she needs them."

"But everything is ready for you Clara. We're ready for you to come home with us."

"I know mom but I know how tough it's going to be once the bills start coming. I really want to stay with Rory and Dean. As soon as I'm better and can do things on my own I'll come back home."

"Well I guess if it's really what you want to do." She said disappointed.

"Thanks mom."

"So when is the official release date?" Dean asked.

"Well the doctor said in two days so Wednesday afternoon." Mae said still unsure. "Dean maybe I should come home with you and help you and Rory get a room ready for her."

"That's okay mom, Rory and I can handle it. I should be heading home anyway. We'll get everything taken care of tonight. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright Dean, love you." Clara said as they hugged goodbye.

"Love you too...bye mom." Dean said before finally exiting the room.

As Dean approached the door of their home he began to wonder if Rory would be okay with everything, Clara was probably right to say I should talk to Rory about it first, he thought to himself.

Once inside he had expected Rory to greet him at the door, as she had done for the majority of the time they had lived together, but she wasn't there. As he made his way further into the house he began to hear female voices coming from the kitchen.

"Rory, I'm home." He said as he entered the kitchen expecting Lorelai. "I was hoping we could go out for dinner toni..." He didn't finish his sentence as he noticed the unexpected house guest.

"Oh Dean you're earlier then I expected, I thought you were going by the hospital to see Clara?" She said knowing the situation was awkward.

"I did actually." Dean leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him. "I need to talk to you when you're done in here." He said rudely staring at her guest.

Dean left the kitchen without another word spoken and walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, can we finish talking about this later?"

"Yeah of course, thanks for this by the way." She said as they walked towards the door together.

"Sure no problem. It was really nice being able to talk again...you know as friends."

"Yeah it was. I'll see you later." Lindsay said as she closed the door.

Rory walked up the stairs to find Dean in the shower. Knowing he was mad she didn't want to wait for him to get out so she began to talk while he was still showering.

"Dean I'm sorry about Lindsay, it was just a random thing that happened today and..."

Dean stuck his head out of the shower. "Are the two of you friends now?"

"Well no, not exactly. But we don't really hate one another either. She is going through a rough time right now and she needed someone to talk to. Dean it's sort of a long story and I'll be glad to tell you more about it when you're out of the shower but I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me."

"I don't hate you...take off your clothes."

"What?" She asked confused at the sudden change of subject.

"Take off your clothes and join me, please."

Rory did as she was asked and quickly got inside the shower with him.

"So what were you saying earlier when you walked in? You said you needed to talk to me about something."

"Yeah, but first." Dean lips found her neck and sent chills down her body.

"You're trying to change the subject...you have something important to tell me that you are scared to tell me. What's going on?" She asked pulling him away slightly.

"Actually I have good news."

"Yeah?"

"Clara is coming home from the hospital Wednesday afternoon."

"That's great Dean, I told you she would recover quickly."

"Yeah it is, it's wonderful. But it's still going to be a while before she fully recovers, she can't walk yet. I also found out today that my parents are having or at least will be having money problems if one of them have to stay at home and take care of Clara."

"Oh wow, can we help?"

"Yeah actually we can, not with the money, but with Clara. See my parents won't accept money from me or Clara but I sort of told them it would be alright if Clara stayed with us until she was back on her feet."

"So she would live here with us?"

"Yeah...is that okay? I know I should have talked to you about it first but I sort of didn't have any other options and I didn't think it would be that bad..."

"Dean of course it's okay, I'm happy that she'll be here. I'll actually have someone to talk to besides Lindsay while you're at work." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm so glad that you're okay with this. I was so worried you would be mad."

"Dean come on, you know me better then that."

"So what is the deal with Lindsay anyway? And did she tell you that her brother is also dating Clara?"

"No she didn't. But we will talk more about Lindsay later when we are not naked in the shower together." She said pulling him closer to her.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Okay I know some of you have already read this chapter but I had to repost due to an important announcement. I have posted a blog on the NarcoGilmore myspace page, it's the idea for my new story and I would really love to see what you guys think. watch her head, be careful." His mother pleaded with him as he carried Clara into the spare bedroom.

"Mom please stop that, I see the doorway and I see her head. I've managed to carry her safely through the front door and up the stairs; I think I can make it from here to the bed."

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little on edge still about leaving her alone here."

Dean placed Clara on the bed carefully and gave her the, you can jump in at any moment and help look.

"She isn't alone; Rory and I are both here for her." Dean explained. "Mom you have to stop worrying about this, she is going to be just fine here."

"I know that but no matter where she is I'm going to worry; that's just what mothers do." Mae walked over to her bedside and gave her a quick kiss. "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No I'm fine. I'm just getting a little tired; I guess it's from all the moving around today."

"Of course, go ahead and get some rest." Mae stood up and walked back over to Dean who was now watching from the doorway. "I should make sure that Rory understands her medication schedule before I leave…is she downstairs?"

"Yes mom she is downstairs but you already know that she knows exactly what to do."

Mae gave Dean an angry glare and without saying another word headed downstairs to find Rory. Once she was gone Clara began to laugh at Dean.

"And what exactly is so funny? And thanks a lot for the help with all of that, you've barely said two words since we left the hospital."

"Sorry I've had to hear this stuff for a week now, I'm ready for her to go home for a while."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well I guess I'll let you get some rest. And not to sound like a broken record but are you sure you don't need anything before I go?"

"Actually I do, I need something to do besides rest."

"You just said you were tired."

"I told mom I was tired, if I hadn't she would still be sitting here. I'm so sick of sitting in bed with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling."

"Alright then, how about Rory and I keep you company for a while? I can go grab a movie and we can all watch it in here together."

"That sounds great."

"Okay I'll be back soon."

Just as Dean made it downstairs Rory was closing the front door. She turned around and let out a huge breath of air. When she noticed Dean she smiled slightly.

"Please tell me she isn't going to be here everyday like this?"

"Well I'm sure she won't come as much once Clara is better."

"Dean I have always liked your mom but these last few days she has been driving me crazy."

"I know, I've been here too remember?" Rory pouted her lips at him. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No…and why are you saying that? What's wrong now?" Rory asked worried.

"Nothing…Clara wants us to watch a movie with her. I figured I would go grab pizza and a DVD."

"That would be so much better then cooking and getting the kitchen dirty too. I'll go keep Clara company until you get back."

"Thank you…I won't be long." He replied with a kiss and was quickly out the door.

The door was open but she still knocked before walking inside.

"Oh hey Rory, come on in."

"No offense but I'm thrilled that your mom is finally gone." Rory said taking a seat in the desk chair.

"Yeah me too. Thank you guys so much for doing this, I mean I love my mom to death, but I don't think I could have stood being around her twenty-four hours a day and not really being able to move."

"It's really no problem, I'm actually glad that you're here. Dean sometimes works long hours and I hate to be here alone."

"It's still nice though right?"

"What?"

"Having someone like Dean, knowing that they are going to be there no matter what."

"Yeah it is, it's really nice."

"I'm really glad that you and Dean got back together. He was lonely before you came back, he won't admit but he was."

"It's funny how things turn out…you think losing your job is the worst thing that's ever happen to you but it turns out it was just the beginning of the best thing that's ever happened."

"I wish I could have gone to your wedding. I mean I know it was a last minute thing but I would have still loved to have been there."

"We're going to have a big wedding soon and I want you to be a part of it, as a matter of fact, how do you feel about being a bridesmaid?"

"I would be honored. When do you think the wedding is going to be?"

"I want to wait for my mom to have the baby…I want my little sister to be there. Even though she is still going to be too little to remember, we can take pictures and explain later."

"Sounds like a plan, that way I have plenty of time to look decent again."

"What are you talking about you look great."

"I guess, especially considering how I looked when I entered the hospital."

"What's with the sudden worry over how you look? Does this have anything to do with a boy named…what was it, Ryan?"

Clara blushed a little. "I haven't seen him since the accident. I just hope it doesn't change anything."

"Why would it change anything? And why exactly hasn't he come to see you yet?"

"I asked him not to, I don't want my parents to know about him. It was hard enough telling Dean, if my parents knew that I was dating Lindsey's brother they would have a lot to say about it."

"They might surprise you, Dean did didn't he?"

"Yeah maybe, but I'm still not ready."

"Are the two of you just dating or is it serious?"

Clara laughed. "You sound like Dean."

"Dean asked you that."

"Well yeah but then he peddled his way out of it quicker then he asked the question. He told me I should talk to you actually."

"Oh okay. What did you ask him about?"

"Well I sort of accused him of being a hypocrite."

"Why?"

"Because he basically said that I shouldn't even be thinking about having sex and I know he did the same thing when he was my age. I don't understand why it's such a big deal for me and not for him."

"Well it is a big deal and you're only seventeen. Wait a second when Dean was seventeen he was still dating me, so what do you mean he did the same thing?" Rory asked confused.

"Well I mean I know how serious you guys were, and he really loved you. So I just assumed that the two of you were…you know."

"Well we weren't. Dean and I didn't have sex until the end of my freshman year in college."

"I'm…I…I really thought that…I'm speechless. I always thought…nevermind, I was wrong. Well, if you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"I don't know, it just wasn't ever the right time. And I'm pretty sure Dean was afraid of my mom, he knew that if we did it I would tell her."

Clara began to laugh loudly instantly causing Rory to laugh with her.

"I bet even then he was still terrified of Lorelai."

"Yeah he was, especially then, you know with the circumstances. I remember how nervous he was the next day when I asked him to meet me; the first thing he asked is if everything was okay at home."

Clara looked confused all of a sudden. "Wait a minute…at the end of your freshman year of college? Dean was still married to Lindsey then. Is that what you mean by under the circumstances?"

"Well yeah, you knew about that though right? I mean when it happened I thought everyone knew or at least suspected it."

"No, I thought the two of you started dating after they decided to get a divorce."


	32. Chapter 32

Dean walked into the room instantly getting the attention of both girls.

"Well I feel overwhelmingly popular right now."

"Don't let it go to your head; we're just staring at you because you have the pizza. Come sit down we are starving." Rory insisted.

"Alright well this one is Clara's, I know how picky you can get about toppings so I just got you your own, it's just pepperoni and cheese."

"Just pepperoni and cheese…Clara do you have any idea what you are missing here?" Rory asked holding up a slice that happened to be covered in everything.

"That's okay I think I will just stick to this for now. Dean did you get napkins?"

"I knew I forgot something…I'll be right back."

"No Dean that's okay I'll go get them." Rory said pulling him back down.

Dean watched as Rory left the room. He turned back to Clara and smiled but when she didn't return the smile he began to worry.

"Hey what's wrong? You were smiling when I left."

"Well that was before I knew my brother was keeping secrets from me. I can't believe you never told me the truth about what really happened."

"About what?" Dean asked confused and also a little upset now.

"Rory told me that the two of you had an affair."

"First of all I don't know why Rory told you about that in the first place and second why is it something that you need to know? It's not exactly one of my proudest moments, I hated myself for treating Lindsay the way I did but it wasn't fair to either of us to stay married when I was still in love with Rory."

"I just feel like I should have known…I mean I've been mad at Lindsay all these years."

"I never wanted you to be mad at Lindsay, I didn't blame her and you shouldn't either. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before but when all of this happened everyone who did know, besides Rory, treated me like some sort of fiend. I just didn't want you to think those things too."

"I wouldn't have thought that, I would have still been on your side Dean."

"I tried to explain to everyone that even if what happened between Rory and I hadn't happened that Lindsay and I would still be getting divorced. I was never in love with Lindsay…" Dean was interrupted as Rory walked back into the room with the napkins. He looked up at her and then back to Clara before continuing. "I was just in love with the idea of getting married and being happy again. I was just too young to realize that I was really doing all of it to try and forget about Rory and move on, and as you know now that whole idea came back to bite me in the ass."

Clara laughed at her brother not being able to remember the last time she heard him cuss.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

"You're not interrupting, besides we are talking about you too. And I assume I have you to thank for filling in the blanks for her?"

"I'm sorry Dean, I had no idea that she didn't know. I thought everyone in your family did because of the letter."

"What letter?" Clara quickly asked becoming even more interested.

"Rory come on, you are killing me here. It's really not that big a deal, Rory wrote me a letter and Lindsay found it, that's how she found out about me and Rory. That was the day I moved back home."

"What did it say?"

"That is none of your business."

"Come on, tell me. On second thought let me just read the letter." Clara said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I know you kept it, you always kept everything that Rory gave you."

Dean suddenly looked sad. "I didn't keep that." He said softly hoping that she would drop the subject.

Clara noticed the mood change in the room right away and knew that she had pushed an issue that neither of them wanted to talk about.

"Alright well what movie are we watching?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Dean said getting up from the bed to put it in as both girls began to clap their hands in approval.

"It's taken me so long to get him trained well enough to go to the movie store alone." Rory whispered to Clara.

"I can hear you." Dean said irritated but still smiling as he walked back taking a seat next to Rory.

Clara watched as they cuddled against one another. Rory gave him a romantic but quick kiss, as if to insure him that everything was going to be fine. Dean then took her hand and held it trying to express the same thing without words. It was at that moment that she began to realize how much she missed Ryan and needed to see him again.


	33. Chapter 33

Two weeks later…

Dean knocked quietly on the door to Clara's room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, mom's here. You ready for your first day of therapy?"

"I'm more then ready to walk again but I still wish that you and Rory would take me instead of mom."

"Clara we already discussed this, you're beginning to make mom feel useless. I think it's time for the two of you to spend some significant time together again. You have to admit she's gotten better."

"I guess."

"Okay come on, I can help you get downstairs."

Dean assisted her down the stairs and into the living room where their mom was waiting with Rory.

"Clara…look at you." Her mom said standing up and walking towards her. "Your cuts are healing very well." She said reaching for her face.

"Mom please don't touch them, they still hurt. We should get going or we'll be late."

"Alright, Dean can you help me get her to the car?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Rory watched from the door as Dean helped Clara into the car and waved goodbye as they drove away. She crossed her arms in front of her while she waited for Dean to make it back to the front door. When he finally made it there, he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally looking at Rory.

"Nothing…but they are gone now."

"Yeah…they are." Dean repeated a little confused by what she meant as he entered the house and closed the door.

"And we now have the entire house to ourselves…" Rory hinted.

"Yes we do…" Dean said still not understanding.

"Dean seriously are you kidding? Hey…remember me your wife? We haven't had sex in over two weeks. You've barely touched me since Clara moved in with us. I'm becoming a little deprived here."

Dean finally began to smile as he realized what was really wrong. "I know, I'm sorry, I just feel so awkward doing anything with her in the house."

"I'm aware of that, which is why I've been so helpful to point out to you that she is no longer here." Rory said with a smile.

Dean moved closer to Rory his facial expression changing from understanding to yearning as he kissed her intensely. Clothing quickly found its way to the floor as each of them undressed one another as they walked up the stairs still lip locked.

"God, I've missed this." Rory announced breathless rolling away from Dean to her side of the bed.

"Me too." He told her as he helped push part of the sweaty strands of hair out of her face.

"Dean I love your sister, and I really enjoy her being here. But I can't go this long without you again."

"But you're loud…she will hear us." Dean explained.

"I am not that loud." Rory protested.

"Yeah you are, don't get me wrong, I love it. But if we do it she will hear us."

"So what…you act as if she doesn't already know that we have sex. We're married Dean, married people are allowed to have sex. Besides this is your thing, not hers. If she is going to live here, you're going to have to get over it."

"I know…I just feel like a hypocrite though, you know?"

"No I don't know, why do you feel that way?"

"Because I just told her that she shouldn't be having sex."

"And because of that you don't think you should either. Remind me again how old you are?" Rory said trying her best not to laugh at him.

"Alright, I know I'm being ridiculous. I promise I won't make you wait again."

Rory smiled brightly knowing that she had now won the battle. "Well I'm glad that's all settled then." She sat up in bed and looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"So do you think Clara will stay at your parent's house tonight or come back here?"

"Well if Clara has any say in it she will be back here tonight, I guess it just depends on how demanding mom gets…why does it matter? I told you I wouldn't make you wait again."

"Oh I know, it's not because of that." Rory said blushing. "Well maybe a little of that…"

Dean laughed at her awkward behavior. "What is it?"

"Tonight at midnight we will officially be married for a month. I was hoping we could celebrate, maybe go out for dinner." She asked seductively as she straddled his waist.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize." He pulled her down closer to him and kissed her softly. "Happy anniversary."

"So what do you think?"

"I think that if Clara does decide to come back here, she will be okay for a few hours by herself."

"Really?" Rory asked excited.

"Really."

Rory shot up from bed clapping her hands excitedly. "I'm so happy, I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for tonight." She announced sliding off of the bed.

He watched her until she disappeared into the bathroom. Once he could hear the water from the shower running he snuck into the bathroom as well. Slowly he pulled the curtain open and slipped inside before Rory turned around to see him.

"Oh my god, where did you come from?" She asked holding her hand up to her chest. "I didn't even hear you get in, you were so quiet."

"I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well mission accomplished considering this is the first time you've snuck into my shower since we got married."

"Has it really been that long?"

"It's really been that long."

"I guess I have a few more promises to make huh?"


End file.
